The Unexpected
by Kaori-Urunasawa08
Summary: Miyu grew into a beautiful lady,while Kanata grew into a handsome guy.Both still loves eachother,but both moved on.Will everything be the way the 2 lovebirds would want it to be or will it just be destiny or fate that will tell them the outcome! r
1. The Unexpected Movie

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected"**

**Chapter 1: "The Unexpected"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guyz, this is my first ever fanfic! For the past years, I only read fanfictions of other writers. Actually they were my inspirations! Well, NOW, is the time to write my own fanfic story. I'll try my best! Please reviewflamescommentssuggestions! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ))

'op y'all enjoy mah story! ))

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

(This is after Miyu left Japan)

**MIYU'S HOUSE**

It was a hot summer day, and a beautiful young lady had just awakened from her lovely sleep. She yawned and then stretched her arms up in the air. It was 8:00am when she looked at the clock. She then stood up and took a bath. She had her long blonde hair fixed and she wore a spaghetti strap shirt and her capri jeans. She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. There she saw her mom cooking, and her dad, reading the newspaper.

Miyu: "Good morning mom, dad!"

Both Parents: "Good morning Miyu!"

Mom: "Hey, Miyu, I made you pancakes for breakfast. Come, try some"

Miyu nodded. She ate as many as she can. "Wow, mom, it tastes good!"

After eating she then went to her room and sat near the window.

"_Kanata…..Kanata…..Kanata…..what are you doing right this moment…..you know what…..I really…..really…..miss you….._"She thought.

**KANATA'S HOUSE**

Kanata: "Hey, oyagi! What's the rush about?"

Kanata's dad was running all over the place. Kanata didn't know why but he sure is curious.

Hosho: "Hu? Ahh..ohh..nothing..mind your own business boy."

Kanata: "Whatever dad! Just keep it low and try not to break things."

"_Sorry son but I can't tell you what's going on. You'll find out sooner or later._"

**FLASH BACK**

(On the phone)

Mikee: "Soo what now hosho?"

Hosho: "I don't know but my Kanata is sure lonely for not having Miyu w/ us"

Mikee: "Ohh really, well, my Miyu is totally acting like what you said about Kanata."

Hosho: "Really! Well…we should do something Mikee. Like, a surprise date for the both of them, or a blind date, or …."

Mikee: "or something else…"

Hosho: "Like what?"

Mikee: "Like a surprise kidnapping!"

Hosho: "HUH!"

Mikee: "Okay that's it. Okay Hosho, I'll tell you the plan..?#$#&!...well?"

Hosho: "Yes that's great Mikee! I'll do it as soon as possible!"

Mikee: "Okay then. Bye!"

Hosho: "Bye!"

(End of phone conversation)

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**MIYU'S POV**

She snapped out of it and looked at the beautiful sea. She saw a lot of yachts and other more stuff. Well, actually Miyu's in college. She is one of the honors and also she is working part time in the modeling career. She grew matured and tall. She was soo popular that even when she's just walking around at school, almost everybody would want her to sign their autograph books. She was really happy w/ her life now. But still there's something missing. It's Kanata, the one she loves until now. But she's still trying to get over the feeling or the emotion she's having for him, 'cause she knows that both of them are soo far from each other and even a simple communication, they don't have.

And soo she tried to move on.

**KANATA'S POV**

Kanata grew into a handsome lad and he was top of the class. Actually now, he's the Student Council President. He's also a working student. After Miyu left and also Lu and Bawmeow, he can't help but be sad and lonely. His only way to forget about Miyu and Lu is to focus on his studies and work hard for his dad. But still he can't help but miss the blondes and the cat. He's feelings toward Miyu is sooooo strong that he can't even spend a day w/o worrying about her. It's just tough for him but he knows that he'll meet her again one day.

**END OF POV**

Miyu went out w/ her friends and her new all time crush, Ryan. He's also in the modeling and he's sooo popular. Much, much popular than Kanata. They went to go shopping and eat lunch and dinner all together. They also planned to watch a certain movie. Everything was different for Miyu, she has a different surrounding now. She speaks in fluent English and also French. But of course she wouldn't forget the 1st language she learned, Japanese.

Ryan also has a crush on Miyu. But he doesn't have the courage or the guts to tell her yet.

He knows he's popular but acts soo calm and cool. He's as handsome as Kanata and as smart as him too.

"_wow…..Ryan's w/ us! What should I do! Oh my gosh!_"Miyu thought.

"_great! Miyu's here! Now, I should act calm and cool_."Ryan thought.

SO both of them acted really matured, cool, calm, well actually they were weird.

They're friends saw the gap between them and soo they tried to get them soo close.

They watched a thriller movie entitled: "THE UNEXPECTED." It was all about a killer who kills pretty young ladies and young men. He haunts them down every night. He's also like a kidnapper that calls the family of the missing person. He asks for ransom but actually he would really kill every person he kidnapped. He doesn't care about the money!

**IN KANATA'S HOUSE**

Kanata studied in his room. Still thinking about Miyu. "Why can't I take her off my mind!"He thought. He really loves Miyu until now. He didn't manage to know that what he was writing in his review paper was already her name.

When he saw this, he quickly got his eraser and erased it until the 2nd to the last letter. The letter U was left. He looked at it for a long time. Thinking about their happy memories w/ Lu and Bawmeow. But then he snapped out of it. He then erased it.

He was soo depressed.

(Miyu's situation)

Miyu was totally nervous to watch this kind of movie, but everybody insisted that they would like to watch! And soo she had no choice but to accept her defeat and join them all. Ryan accompanied Miyu and they were seatmates. The show started…..

A voice came up and covered the whole cinema house

"FACE THE LIVING HELL!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Hey guyz, sorry if the story is terrible…I'm really not yet sure about the plot but hope you guyz enjoyed it! Chappy 2 coming up next. I'll update as soon as possible! Please review! Thank you! ))


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected"**

**Chapter 2: "The Unexpected II"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!

**Author's Notes: **hey guys, I know that my first chappy was quite short. Anyways this is my 2nd chappy and I'm still nervous. Like what I said, I'm still not sure of the plot but I'll totally try my best to please you people, who love KANATAxMIYU pare-ups. ))

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

(Miyu's situation)

Miyu was totally nervous to watch this kind of movie, but everybody insisted that they would like to watch! And soo she had no choice but to accept her defeat and join them all. Ryan accompanied Miyu and they were seatmates. The show started…..

A voice came up and covered the whole cinema house

"FACE THE LIVING HELL!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Still in Miyu's situation)

Miyu screamed as loud as she can, not knowing that everyone of her friends was looking at her. She became red and apologized, but still she can't help but scream because she was soo terrified. Ryan on the other hand, was totally worried about Miyu. He was surprised. "Don't worry Miyu, I'm here, there's no need to be scared you know," he whispered to Miyu, while offering her popcorns and drinks. Miyu nodded. She was soo thankful that Ryan was w/ her. _"Wow, now I know Ryan is totally a great man! He's soo gentle w/ me and caring too."_ She thought.

The movie continued. There was a lot of shocking scenes, and Miyu always screams and shouts whenever there are scenes like that. Ryan always comforts her. There are also serious scenes and romantic scenes that made Miyu blush and other more stuff. Ryan was not really paying attention to what he was watching, but he was just looking at the gorgeous girl beside him. Well, he was like observing her though. Miyu noticed Ryan staring at her. She kept on wondering if there is something on her face or is her hair, frizzy and other more stuff. "What's with Ryan all of a sudden?" Their friends thought. They simply noticed Ryan.

"He's acting really weird. After all, Miyu's beside him, what should we expect! Huh?" Their other friend said. Everybody agreed.

(Kanata's situation)

Kanata was still depressed but he knew that he should forget about Miyu, and so he just studied hard that afternoon.

When it was 3:00pm, his friends, Aya, Nanami, Christine, Santa and Nozomou invited him to watch a movie. They all planned to watch "THE UNEXPECTED," which was one of the box-offices in the movie industry nowadays. Kanata readied himself; he wore jeans and a shirt that fit him well. Everybody was amazed to see a brand new fashioned Kanata.

"WOW! Kanata! You're looking good today." Said Nanami.

"Yeah Kanata, you're looking great!" Said Aya.

"Well off we go then." Replied Nozomou.

Well as you know, Christine is now together w/ Nozomou and Santa w/ his penpal(I forgot the name…hehe…)Nanami has a new all-time crush and Aya is now a working student, helping directors and other more stuff in showbizness.

Everybody agreed w/ Nozomou. They bid goodbye to Kanata's father and off they went to the cinemas.

(Miyu's situation)

Hey guys, please remember that Miyu's in America this time ayt!

"The movie was totally great!" Miyu enthusiastically said.

"Yup you're right." Mike their other friend agreed so.

"Well, aren't you scared now Miyu?" Her other friend Jane asked.

"Yeah, Miyu, aren't you scared, that maybe this night THE UNEXPECTED might be in your room and…"

"Well come on guys let's eat something" Ryan interrupted.

Miyu looked at Ryan. Her emerald eyes showed a simple thank you to him.

Everybody agreed to what Ryan said, and so they ate at a pizza parlor. Well they can't help the fact that almost everybody in the pizza parlor was staring at them. Miyu was w/ them of course and also Ryan, who wouldn't be starstrucked huh?

They just ignored them and continued eating. Miyu smiled at one of the costumers and they giggled back at her. "Weird." She thought.

(Kanata and friends' situation)

They arrived at the cinemas already and all of them were excited.

"WOW! I'm soooooooo excited!" Said Nanami.

"Yeah, us too!" Said Aya and Santa at the same time. While Christine was already shaking just seeing the big billboard and the mini trailer of THE UNEXPECTED.

Kanata in the other hand wasn't scared or nervous at all. He bought some tickets for him and his friends and also bought popcorns and drinks.

While Kanata was doing all that, Nozomou patted Christine at the back and told her that she shouldn't worry 'cause he'll take care of her and will sit beside her inside the cinema house. Christine thanked Nozomou for being such a wonderful man. After a few minutes Kanata brought the drinks and Santa helped him w/ the popcorns and tickets. They went in the movie house and took some seats.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

The show started. Christine was w/ Nozomou, Aya w/ Nanami and Santa w/ Kanata. Christine's hand was corked around Nozomou's. Aya w/ her notebook and pen was ready for the movie. Nanami, placing at least 5 popcorns in her mouth was focusing at the movie. Santa watched every scene, eyes, wide-opened, and Kanata watched the movie silently. The scene------ (………………..THE UNEXPECTED is already moving closer……………………………………...

………………………………………………………………………………………….and closer…………………………………………………………….

……………………………………..and closer……………………………………………………………………………….and closer……………………...

………………………………………………………………………………………..and closer……………………………………………………………...

……………………………………to the beautiful blonde victim, while carrying an axe and tried to chop her in half) ----------------------------------------was the scene where screams and shouts are totally covering the movie house. Christine is the first one to shout and everybody followed. Nanami shouted. Aya shouted as well. Nozomou was holding the hand of Christine's (tight I may say). Santa was all over Kanata, and a scared, wide-opened mouth, wide-opened eyes were drawn all over Kanata's face.

**45 MINUTES LATER after the said scene**

"WOW!" Yelled Nanami.

"Good thing I wrote all the important scenes down." Replied Aya.

"One of the best movies I've ever seen in my whole life!" Shouted Santa.

"Yeah, well, ehem, that was great." Said Kanata.

Christine in the other hand was all shaking and her eyes rolling all around. Nozomou, of course helped Christine to be calm and cool.

Everybody had a good laugh and Santa then, decided that they should go somewhere to eat. Everybody agreed.

While walking and looking for fastfood restaurants, Kanata remembered the way he was shocked inside the theatre. He was shock, not only because he was scared but because the victim in the said movie was a blonde girl that looked a lot like Miyu. He couldn't help the fact that he was terribly nervous for the girl.

Imagining her as Miyu is totally out of control for him. "_Miyu, I wonder how you're doing now."_ He thought.

(Miyu and friends' situation)

While eating in the restaurant, Miyu was chatting w/ her friend Jane, and Ryan w/ the rest of the group, chatting about the movie they've just watched.

Jane was telling Miyu a lot of secrets and Miyu told her some in return. Well nobody knows about her life in Japan last 3-4 years ago. Nobody knows about Kanata as her 1st ever love. NOBODY knows her past.

After a few minutes, they finished their meals. They paid they're bill and even signed autographs. They left the pizza parlor, all bloated up. Miyu was already going to open the exit door, but then she noticed the girls a while ago, staring at her and giving her a –wow-another-issue-here- look. She didn't mind the girls and went off w/ her friends that waited for her outside the parlor. They all went home after the foodtrip. Ryan accompanied Miyu home w/ his new car.

"Hey Miyu, are you alright?" Asked Ryan.

"Yup, why do you ask?" Asked Miyu.

"Well you know, a while ago.." Continued Ryan.

"huh! Ohh..no, it's alright. I don't believe in those movies you know." Miyu answered, but at the back of her mind, "_sh!t Ryan what do you mean alright! I'm freakin' scared! Ooh no, what if THE UNEXPECTED is totally true huh! Are you going to break into my house to save me! Ohh no… what am I thinking in watching that movie! Uhh…Miyu come'on snap out of it!"_

"Miyu…Miyu………Miyu……..Miyu…..MIYU!"

"Huh!...Ohh Ryan yeah…"

"Are you alright, you're like thinking of something deep you know.." Said Ryan.

"Uhh…Ohh…nah it's nothing." Replied Miyu.

5 minutes later, they arrived at Miyu's place and Miyu bid Ryan goodbye and also thanked him for today.

Ryan went off w/ a smile. Miyu checked her watch and it was already 7-8pm.

Miyu walked silently towards the door of her house. Nobody was home at that time. Her mom is at NASA and her dad too.

She plucked her hand in her pocket and got the spare key. She stood in front of the door for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath and taking all the nervous feelings out of her.

She was putting the key into its proper place (the keyhole), but then…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………..BANG……………Miyu heard the "Bang" and she quickly opened the door. Nobody was there. She looked left and right, nobody was there. She went in the kitchen, but nobody was there either. Miyu got nervous and so she got herself a huge long mop and carried it w/ her. She climbed the stairs quietly, being ready if SOMEBODY UNEXPECTED IS there. When she was already in front of her bedroom door, she gulped and opened it slowly, the mop at the ready. When the door opened, she saw something that made her eyes widen ……………………………………..

_**TO BE CONTINUED……..**_

Hey guys, I really need the review to know if my story is going on well. Anyway…hope you guys liked my 2nd chappy.

Thanks for the ones that reviewed and WILL review…….see you on the 3rd chappy….

THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS!


	3. The Unexpected Surprise

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected"**

**Chapter 3: "The Unexpected Surprise"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, thanks a whole lot for the reviews! Love u too rhadika hehe )) tke cre ban101 and people, here's my chappy 3!

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Miyu walked silently towards the door of her house. Nobody was home at that time. Her mom is at NASA and her dad too.

She plucked her hand in her pocket and got the spare key. She stood in front of the door for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath and taking all the nervous feelings out of her.

She was putting the key into its proper place (the keyhole), but then…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………..BANG……………Miyu heard the "Bang" and she quickly opened the door. Nobody was there. She looked left and right, nobody was there. She went in the kitchen, but nobody was there either. Miyu got nervous and so she got herself a huge long mop and carried it w/ her. She climbed the stairs quietly, being ready if SOMEBODY UNEXPECTED IS there. When she was already in front of her bedroom door, she gulped and opened it slowly, the mop at the ready. When the door opened, she saw something that made her eyes widen ……………………………………..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Kanata's Situation)

Kanata walked briskly up the stairway of the Saiounji Temple. He was really tired and needed a rest.

When he reached the top, he noticed that everything was quite different. The surroundings, atmosphere, etc. was weird. Actually it's QUIET, soooo QUIET…

His father was nowhere to be found. He looked around for at least 4 times around the temple. "Oyagi!" He shouted, but there was no reply.

He rushed inside the house and found nothing. He looked for some breakage but nothing was found. _"What happened to oyagi? Where is he? Dad where are you? Show up now!" _He thought. "OYAGI! Show up now! I'm having enough of this kind of games dad!" He exclaimed. Still no reply was heard.

When he was on his way out to look for his dad, he noticed something placed near the refrigerator. He went closer and looked at it. It was a flight ticket.

-KANATA- was written at the back of the envelope that goes w/ the ticket. "Is this for me!" he thought out loud. Inside the envelope was something else. It was a letter, coming from his dad. It says:

-My Son-

I'm sorry for leaving you in Saiounji temple.

There's something that I need to do. Well here's a flight ticket for you if you want to catch up.

You can stay in you Aunt Mikee's place. She already approved of that. Promise me that you'll be careful!  
May the GODS be w/ you!

-Your Oyagi-

Kanata was surprised. It was too sudden for him. He was confused too, and so he readied himself and prepared his luggage. He wants to go of course, well the fact that seeing Miyu is terribly great. _"Oyagi, I don't know what you're up to, but It's sure great to go to America!" _ He thought.

**NEXT DAY**

"Taxi!" He shouted.

Then a taxi stopped in front of him. He hurriedly opened the door and sat in and his luggage was at the trunk of the taxi.

"Hurry mister! To the airport please!" he exclaimed. The driver nodded in reply and off they went to the airport.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Kanata paid the driver and then carried his luggage of the trunk.

He went in the DEPARTING LANE and followed the line leading to the plane.

When it was his turn, he gave the stewardess his ticket and then went in the airplane. It was cold and felt really comfortable for Kanata. He looked for his number and sat in his adorable chair. The window was right beside him; he really wanted to be near the window. He loved seeing great sights.

5 minutes later the plane departed and Kanata was really excited. "Miyu, I'm coming. I'm going to see you again..." He mumbled.

(Miyu's Situation)

"UNCLE HOSHO!" Miyu shouted.

"Huh! Ohm... Miyu-chan!" Hosho said.

"Unlce, what are you doing here!" Miyu curiously asked.

"Well…ohm…you see…err…" Hosho stuttered.

"Well, whatever it is, you're truly welcome here uncle." Miyu happily said, and then opened her arms and wrapped them around her uncle's body.

"Ohh..Thank you Miyu-chan!" Hosho said. He also wrapped his arms around her. "Well, you've grown a lot ne." Hosho said, while looking from top to bottom at Miyu.

Miyu then ran down stairs and prepared some tea. She was excited of course, knowing that Uncle Hosho is here, and then maybe, just maybe, Kanata might be coming here too.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Uncle the tea is ready!" Miyu shouted.

"Yes, I'll be coming down…" Hosho replied.

Hosho went down carrying some stuff and Miyu helped him w/ it.

After a few minutes of chatting, "Uncle, how'd you got in?" She asked.

"Well, your mother gave a spare key you see." He replied.

"Is there something going on!" Miyu asked again.

"Well, maybe later you'll see." He replied.

"Well, alright, but uncle, umm, is umm, Kanata, umm-"

"-Of course his coming silly!" Hosho exclaimed.

Miyu blushed. Well she was really expecting Kanata to come of course.

After a while of chatting, a knock on the door was heard. Miyu hurriedly ran to the door. She was about to open the door when she heard a voice really familiar to her ears. A voice, so sweet. A voice. Miyu's longing to hear. "HELLO? ANYBODY HOME!" was heard again. Miyu opened the door, revealing a handsome young man, w/ chocolate brown hair and also revealing his amber eyes that made Miyu's heart beat faster. "Mi-Miyu?" He whispered. Miyu can't help it she just can't; she jumped into Kanata's arms. She embraced him so tight. He brought back the embrace she was longing for. Both hugged each other deeply, not knowing that Hosho was there, watching both of them. His eyes were star-liked structures gleaming w/ so much delight. Miyu let go of the embrace and looked at Kanata in the eyes. Looking in her emerald eyes, made Kanata smile. "Well, long time no see Miyu.." he said.

"Yeah.." was all she could reply.

"You've grown taller and much more beautiful Miyu" he said, while examining Miyu from head to toe.

Miyu definitely blushed. "Well, you've grown too Kanata." She answered.

"I hope you've changed for good!" Kanata teased.

Miyu pouted. "Well, what I mean is that, I hope you've become twice the charming Miyu I knew before." He said smiling.

Everybody was actually there, Mikee, Miyu's dad, Hosho, Nanami, Aya, Nozoumu, Santa and Christine. Not to mention MR. DEER too. Christine's butler in a deer suit…

"SURPRISE MIYU!" Everybody shouted.

Miyu was turned crimson. "Guys, wha-?" She was totally confused.

"Well we're all here to surprise you! Kanata I know you're surprised too right!"Miyu's mom exclaimed.

"Yeah Miyu, everything was like a scene in a romantic movie." Aya said, while holding her notepad.

Kanata blushed. "Well maam..i'm really surprised." He answered.

"Well, then, are we just going to stand here! Let's have a wonderful party!" Miyu's dad exclaimed, while waving his hand, signaling them to go to the pool side.

Everybody agreed. They all went outside and they all had this party for Miyu and Kanata.

It turned out that Miyu's UNEXPECTED was actually Kanata Saiounji himself. She thought about it and then giggled.

"_Well, thanks mom, dad, uncle Hosho, my friends, Kanata, everybody thank you soo much!"_ She thought. Everybody smiled at her. It was like they could read her mind. She giggled again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes:**Well guys, hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Again, reviews, comments, suggestions and falmes are all accepted here! God bless! Everybody!


	4. The Unexpected Game

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected"**

**Chapter 4: "The Unexpected Revelation"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the review guys! AnYWAY, this is my 4th chappy! Hope you'll like it! ))

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf : ban101 : Isshin : radhika best : ayumi-chan07 ))_**

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

F**LASHBACK**

"SURPRISE MIYU!" Everybody shouted.

Miyu was turned crimson. "Guys, wha-?" She was totally confused.

"Well we're all here to surprise you! Kanata I know you're surprised too right!"Miyu's mom exclaimed.

"Yeah Miyu, everything was like a scene in a romantic movie." Aya said, while holding her notepad.

Kanata blushed. "Well maam..i'm really surprised." He answered.

"Well, then, are we just going to stand here! Let's have a wonderful party!" Miyu's dad exclaimed, while waving his hand, signaling them to go to the pool side.

Everybody agreed. They all went outside and they all had this party for Miyu and Kanata.

It turned out that Miyu's UNEXPECTED was actually Kanata Saiounji himself. She thought about it and then giggled.

"_Well, thanks mom, dad, uncle Hosho, my friends, Kanata, everybody thank you soo much!"_ She thought. Everybody smiled at her. It was like they could read her mind. She giggled again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Miyu! Wake up Miyu!" a voice called.

A beautiful lady was sleeping soundly. Her long blonde hair was made much more wondrous, for it was enlightened by the sun.

"Miyu!" a voice called again.

"Ugh…"

"Wake up! Your friends are already awake you know."

Miyu slowly opened her eyes and it showed its emerald beauty. "M-mom?" she muttered.

"Yes…you should wake up. Eat your breakfast. It's your favorite by the way." Mikee was sitting on the bed, caressing Miyu's forehead.

Miyu stretched her arms up high. She then sat up and smiled at her mom. "Thanks for the surprise mom!" She embraced her mother lovingly.

"Well, hurry up now, they're all waiting for you downstairs."

Miyu nodded. She fixed her hair and wore clean clothes. Then she went down the staircase.

The first one she saw was Nanami, then Aya, next was Santa then Nozomou w/ Christine. They were all in the living room, except for one. Kanata.

"Good Morning Miyu!" They all shouted.

"Good Morning guys!" She replied.

They all gathered around the table to eat their breakfast. There were pancakes, fruits, oat meals, rice, bacons, and hams.

Miyu sat next to Nanami. _"Kanata, where are you?" _She wondered. After a few minutes of chatting, Miyu saw a figure near the pool side entrance.

The sun's light gave Miyu the answer. It was Kanata; his face was being lighted by the sun's raise. He was so handsome. His chocolate brown hair was unruly and he was smiling towards Miyu. Miyu smiled back at him.

He sat next to Miyu, at her right. Miyu turned pink. They ate happily and they talked about many things.

After eating, they all went out at the back yard, where there was a swimming pool. They swam and they had fun.

It was noon time already when the door bell rang. Miyu's mom was the one who opened the door. It was Ryan. He was w/ his and Miyu's other friends.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Kuduki!" they all greeted.

"Ohh..Good Afternoon too!" She replied. "Well, come in." she invited them to go inside.

"Miyu and her friends are in the backyard."

"Friends!" they all ask w/ curiosity.

Miyu's mom, lead them to where Miyu and the rest were. "Miyu, your friends are here to visit you!" They stayed at the living room.

"Huh!"

"Ryan, and the others are here." Her mom exclaimed.

"ohh…alright!" Miyu replied.

"Ryan and the others!" Santa asked. Everybody was curious. "Umm…they are my friends here in States." Miyu explained.

"Well, come on, I'll introduce you guys to them." She said cheerfully.

**AT THE LIVING ROOM**

"Hey Miyu!" Ryan and the rest greeted.

"Hey guys! Anyway these are my friends from Japan." She introduced Kanata and the rest to her American friends.

"And these guys are my friends here in America." She continued.

They all shook hands.

After introducing each one, they all went for a swim.

**POOL**

Nanami went near Miyu. "Hey Miyu, that guy's cute." She whispered, while pointing at Ryan.

Miyu just laughed. "Well he is heart throb and also a famous model here in America. We work together."

"And come' on Nanami, you already have a boyfriend for Pete's sake!" Miyu, teasing Nanami.

"Wowee! You're soo lucky to have a cute guy like him as your close friend!" Nanami exclaimed. "Yeah, well, of course, I was just kidding'!" Nanami continued.

Miyu blushed. Kanata was actually listening to their conversation and he was also examining Ryan's moves towards Miyu.

After a few minutes Ryan walked towards Miyu. "Hey Miyu, so what happened!" "Huh?" "I mean, what happened, after we watched the movie?"

"Ahh…yeah, I was totally scared." Ryan just smirked. "Well, thanks for bringing me home." She mumbled. "No problem." He replied.

Miyu turned red. Kanata saw this and he was quite jealous. He just proceeded in doing other stuff.

Miyu saw Kanata and she walked towards him. "Hey Kanata, this is Ryan." Ryan smiled at him. "Ryan this is Kanata." Kanata ignored Ryan's smile.

Ryan saw this, he then just ignored him too.

After a while, Miyu and the others agreed to play a game. It's called SPIN THE BOTTLE. There should be at least 6 players. A player spins the bottle. Wherever the head of the bottle would face, he/she will have to choose between truths or dare. It is quite fun, 'cause if you won't do or won't succeed in doing one of those consequence, you're going to be out. The goal of this game is to be tough enough to do/tell whatever a player is requested to do/tell.

Everybody joined in.

"_This would be a great game. Who knows where this leads us all!" _Ryan thought while smirking a bit.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: hey guys! Thank you soo much! Please stay tuned ayt? Again, I AM a FILIPINO…haha..)) read and review ok!**

**Suggestionscommentsflames…all appreciated here!**


	5. The Unexpected Dare

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected"**

**Chapter 5: "The Unexpected Dare"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the review guys! Anyway, as u can all see, I've changed the last part of my 4th chappy. Thanks for all who suggested and commented also. I really did appreciate it! Everybody's welcome to read my story soo here it goes…OooPs ooh yeah..i almost forgot..special mentions:

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

_**Lil cherry blossom wolf : radhika best : zeyt **_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

After a while, Miyu and the others agreed to play a game. It's called SPIN THE BOTTLE. There should be at least 6 players. A player spins the bottle. Wherever the head of the bottle would face, he/she will have to choose between truths or dare. It is quite fun, 'cause if you won't do or won't succeed in doing one of those consequence, you're going to be out. The goal of this game is to be tough enough to do/tell whatever a player is requested to do/tell.

Everybody joined in.

"_This would be a great game. Who knows where this leads us all!" _Ryan thought while smirking a bit.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everybody sat in a big circle. Miyu actually was sitting next to Nanami and Christine. Nozomou w/ Kanata and Aya next to Santa. Ryan was at the right of Miyu and their other friends beside each other.

They got a long-neck bottle, to be used for the game. Then Miyu's mom allowed Miyu to drink a bit and so, she gave them another bottled wine (that was full this time). "Here, I know all of you wanted to taste one of my special wines right? Well here…try some, but don't go asking me for more alright, I know that'll be enough." Her mom told them, while handing them the grape-cherry wine.

Miyu looked in confusion. "Huh! Mom, you're allowing me! I mean..—" She was cut short.

"Ohh, well, if you really don't want it then—"

"No! I want it, but I'm just a little confused that's all..." She whined.

"Ohh...Ok…I thought…hmm…anyway, I'm allowing you Miyu, just for TONIGHT." She emphasized the word tonight.

"Thanks mom!" She exclaimed.

"Well, if you all need me, I'll just be in your dad's rest house near here. I need to do something there you see, so I hope all of you will behave yourselves for I know you're all independent and also responsible for your every move in my house." She looked at everybody.

"Hai! " They all answered.

"Mom, can we have a sleep-over too?" Miyu asked.

"Well, ok, but be sure all of you will fit in!" Her mom chuckled.

Everybody nodded and each one was very happy.

After a few minutes, Miyu's mom left them and they all kept quiet for a bit.

"Well! Aren't we gonna start already?" Somebody broke the silence.

Everybody agreed and they did start.

The first one to turn the bottle was Miyu. The bottle, at first was fast going round and round, but it went slower and slower until it stopped. The head pointing to Kanata. Kanata gulped. "Umm...What should I do?" He asked, his face confused and unsure.

"Well, first, you take a shot, and then let Miyu take a shot too. After that, you can ask Miyu if she would pick truth or dare. After picking one, you'll be the one to either, ask her something, if she chooses truth or command her to do something if she chooses dare." One of Miyu's friends told Kanata.

"Now everything understood?" She asked everybody.

Everybody just nodded to give her their answer. After that I became quite silent again.

"So-so-so…what are you going to prefer Miyu? Truth or Dare?" Kanata asked Miyu, breaking the silence.

"Ohm…well…I choose DARE." She responded. Then, both of them have their 1st shots.

"Ok… (Ahh)…I dare you to go in the bathroom alone." Kanata smirked.

"That's it!" Nanami asked Kanata.

"Ohh yeah, lights off, and count 1-10 loud, so that we can hear." Kanata continued.

"That's it!" Nanami complained.

"Yup…and I'm sure she wouldn't do it." Kanata told everyone. At that, Miyu pouted and she ignored whatever Kanata said. She went in the bathroom, then after a few minutes she counted loud and clear. Kanata was actually expecting something to happen, like she would scream or she would stutter or something else, but after a few minutes, she ended the count and she went out of the bathroom and sat in her place.

"Wow…now that's a miracle." Kanata said in amazement. Miyu just rolled her eyes. "Let's just continue!" Miyu said, she sounded pissed off.

Everybody agreed. It was Kanata's turn to turn the bottle. It stopped, fronting Nanami. "Ohh…what do we have here!" She teased. "Well, Kanata, what do you choose huh?" She asked him. "Well…I'll just choose dare." He answered. They both drank. Kanata w/ his 2nd shot and Nanami w/ her first. "Ok! I'll dare you to…" _"Well I know you like Miyu ne! Well…umm….yup! That's it!"_ She thought for a while…

"I want you to…Kiss Miyu on the lips." She commanded. Everybody was excited. Except for Ryan. He hated this kind of dares. Especially when an unknown man is going to kiss Miyu. He actually hated it! Miyu in the other hand was blushing furiously. "Nanami…" She whined. Kanata was blushing too.

"Hey, isn't that a NO NO for a dare!" He objected.

"Well…nobody said it was a NO NO!" Nanami answered back. Ryan was already in fury. He was really against this dare.

"Well, a kiss wouldn't harm anyone right guys?" Nanami teased. Everybody just nodded.

Ryan hated this but he doesn't have any choice but to accept his defeat, and so he just watched as Kanata was getting a little bit closer to Miyu. Miyu tried to back away slowly.

"Kanata...You're actually gonna do this?" She asked him in confusion. Not really everybody heard this.

"Well, it's just a smack right?" Kanata answered quietly.

"Ka-kanata?" Miyu closed her eyes. Trying to get hold of everything that was happening.

Everybody was really looking straight at Miyu and Kanata. Everybody, their hands covering their mouths. Not a second to waste.

………………………………………….

Miyu felt warm air. She knew that Kanata's lips were just meters away from hers.

"_Is he really gonna do this! My God! I'm hopeless…it's just a dare anyway…but still…ohh..no..i could really feel it, soooo warm! Sooo………"_

………………………………………….

She felt something warm touched her lips. But it really felt weird though. She then opened her eyes.

She saw Kanata's finger on her lips. She sat still…_"What? I don't get a thing!" _She thought.

"There…now back to the game." He went back to his place and smirked.

"What the heck!" Nanami exclaimed, looking at Kanata in confusion. "You just kissed your finger then placed it on Miyu's lips. What the heck was that! I told you to give her a smack!" Nanami complained again.

"Why? Do you really think I'd kiss that brat?" He chuckled. Miyu's eyes grew bigger and her hair was on fire, she was about to attack Kanata. "Sorry, I mean, that monster?" He chuckled once again.

Miyu heard this. She was terribly hurt. "Darn you Kanata!" She shouted, while getting a grip on a broomstick and trying to hit Kanata w/ it. Good thing, Ryan was there to stop her. He then calmed Miyu down, and then he glared at Kanata. "Hey, you! What did you call Miyu? I just want to remind you that if you call her those names again, I'll….I'll…--" He was cut off by Miyu's hand holding his. A signal to stop, a signal that it was, alright. Ryan understood this and he just went back to his place, still glaring at the chocolate-haired boy.

"You'll what!"

Ryan ignored this. "Hey, it's Nanami's turn." He said calmly, while Nanami was really shocked w/ Ryan and Kanata's movements. She got to her self after a few seconds and she nodded. She turned the bottle and it faced Ryan. Nanami chose truth. They drank and then Ryan asked her if she would want to die because of drowning or because of being burned. She answered that she didn't want to die yet. They all laughed w/ her answer.

It was Ryan's turn to turn the bottle and it faced Jane, a friend of Ryan and Miyu's. She asked him then he answered to do a dare. She knew that Ryan loved Miyu while Ryan not really knowing anything about it. They drank and then she started… "Well…can a dare be a LATER dare?" She asked Nanami first. Nanami nodded. (Well what I mean about a LATER dare, is that, the dare a person's going to give could be done later or in any time limit she wished the person she's giving a dare to, have.) Nanami knows a lot about this game. She played this before. She knows all the rules.

"Well, Ryan, I want you to sleep beside Miyu, tonight." She announced. Everybody's jaw dropped. Ryan was totally shocked. Miyu was sure shocked too. Kanata was totally furious about this.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **HEY GUYS, I hope this chappy is alright! Thanks for all the reviews…this is my first ever chappy sooooooo I'm totally grateful! Bitin b! hahaahaha……well again, flames-comments-suggestions are all appreciated here! Stay tuned alright! Thanks again for those who reviewed and will review…JA NE!


	6. The Unexpected Move

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected"**

**Chapter 6: "The Unexpected Move"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!

**Author's Notes:** Suuuuppppeeerrr, thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry if I'm a total cliff hanger ne! hehe D…sorry, but I swear this next chappy will be exciting for the readers. 'Ope 'yall gonna have fun! Every review was totally appreciated, even if it may be flames-comments-suggestions, thank you! OOoPS, I almost forgot, special mentions:

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf : _**Thank you….totally flattered akuh! Haha D

**_08 : _**Hehehee…Sorry pouh kng bitin. Well here's the 6th chappy, sana ma-enjoy nyo!

**_Jopay : _**Ok lng khit d ka nag English! Thanks pla ahh..saya moh ka-chat! Hahaaha D…'Ope you'll like this chappy, it na ung pinakahinihintay moh! Totally flattered akuh sa mga sinabe moh..ehehe..tnx! D!

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

It was Ryan's turn to turn the bottle and it faced Jane, a friend of Ryan and Miyu's. She asked him then he answered to do a dare. She knew that Ryan loved Miyu while Ryan not really knowing anything about it. They drank and then she started… "Well…can a dare be a LATER dare?" She asked Nanami first. Nanami nodded. (Well what I mean about a LATER dare, is that, the dare a person's going to give could be done later or in any time limit she wished the person she's giving a dare to, have.) Nanami knows a lot about this game. She played this before. She knows all the rules.

"Well, Ryan, I want you to sleep beside Miyu, tonight." She announced. Everybody's jaw dropped. Ryan was totally shocked. Miyu was sure shocked too. Kanata was totally furious about this.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They all faced Ryan, waiting for his answer.

……………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

He looked at everybody. He then noticed Kanata; his eyes were totally burning w/ anger and jealousy. He wanted to attack Ryan then Jane, but of course he couldn't.

"_What should I do? Kanata, darn you! Don't stare at me like that!...Hmmmm...(THEN HE NOTICED Miyu, looking at him w/ confusion) Ohh, no! Miyu's looking at me! What the heck am I gonna do now! Am I going to accept the dare!...Well It's just a dare anyway right! C'mon Ryan! Well, here goes."_

He looked at everyone. "Well, if Miyu accepts." He mumbled, while blushing sooo hard that even if he would cover his darn face, you would still notice it. Then they all faced Miyu now, waiting for an answer. Actually, Miyu's heart was beating so fast. She didn't expect anything like this to happen. _"What should I freakin' do! Relax Miyu! This is just a dare! And, I wouldn't think that Ryan would do anything, I mean ANYTHING to me…Well…what! Darn it! Ummm…ok, here goes…"_

"Nanami, I will accept the dare, umm, but—" She was cut short w/ the loud BANG! That Kanata made. Everybody faced Kanata. He punched the table really hard. He was damn angry. He couldn't help his feelings.

"Accept, Miyu? What the heck!" He shouted. He can't control himself. He just walked away. He smashed the door close and he went out to the poolside. Everybody was actually shocked by what Kanata had just done. Miyu in the other hand was terribly surprise; she couldn't believe what she just saw a while ago. _"What's with Kanata?" _She thought.

Nanami broke the silence. "Hey guys, let's just leave him alone for a while, he'll come back later. Anyway, Miyu, what were you saying?" She asked.

"Umm…Nanami, I would sleep w/ Ryan tonight, but um—" She was cut short again. "Miyu, no! It's alright. I know you're just forcing yourself. Jane, what are you planning huh! We're just 19 years old, for Pete's sake!" Ryan exclaimed. "He's really a true gentleman." Aya whispered. "A chance to be w/ Miyu and sleep w/ Miyu. Everybody wants that right! But he refused, for he is a true gentleman and he respects Miyu's feelings." She continued.

Jane understood at once and so, she took back the dare. "Alright then. I'll think of another dare." Jane said. After a few seconds…"Alright, I want you, Ryan to bring back Kanata. Go and call him, but make sure, he's gonna come in." She instructed. Ryan was surprised. Everybody chuckled.

"But, Jane…" Ryan whined. "Go on, if you accepted the last dare I gave you, that is to sleep w/ Miyu, a while ago, which I am taking back, then I'm sure this would be much, much easier for you right?" She teased. Ryan just accepted the dare. He went outside to look for Kanata.

**POOLSIDE**

After a few minutes of searching, he saw Kanata sitting down; his feet soaked in the pool. He went closer and patted him at the back. Kanata was surprised. He looked back and saw his known rival. "What do you want?" He asked w/ a cold tone. "Well, Jane took back her last dare and made a new dare for me, which is to bring you back inside." He answered coldly as well. "Nani? Tsk. I don't want to go back." He coldly muttered. "Well, it's my dare, and even though you don't want to, you're still gonna come in w/ me." Ryan said w/ great assurance. "Hmp…" Kanata stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey! Don't act like you know me so well and like we're close. Remember I just met you today." Kanata muttered coldly. Then he went in. Ryan just ignored whatever Kanata said. He went in as well.

**BACK IN THE HOUSE**

Everybody saw Kanata and they all asked him to sit w/ them and continue the game. He refused at first, but because of Santa, bugging him, he joined in at last.

Everybody finished their dares and answered the truth in every question. They all drank 10 shots. It was like the world was totally spinning for Miyu. They all agreed to sleep in the Living Room. They all prepared themselves to sleep. Miyu went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, together w/ Nanami and Christine.

Aya changed her clothes and Santa went to sleep right away. Kanata was really tipsy, no, drunk. He was walking side to side. Nozomou noticed this and he helped Kanata prepare the mattresses. After a few minutes, everything was ready to sleep. Miyu was in her night gown and the others were wearing their pajamas.

They were all drunk. They all got to their places. Ryan, next to his other friend Mike. Nanami in the middle, then at her right was where Aya's place is. Christine was w/ her boyfriend Nozomou, and the others filled the spaces left. All fell asleep and there were only 2 persons who weren't. Miyu and Kanata. Both of them were outside at the poolside.

**POOLSIDE AGAIN**

Kanata was drunk and Miyu, a little tipsy. "Hey, Miyu, why are you still awake?" Kanata asked coldly.

"Huh? I-I can't sleep." She answered.

There was no reply and it was really, really quiet.

After a while of staring at the clean blue pool, Miyu fell asleep. Kanata in the other hand was still awake. Even though he was drunk he could still control himself and he could still walk and talk and etc…

He saw Miyu sleeping on one of the pool benches. He slowly walked towards her.

"I thought you couldn't sleep?" He whispered. He examined Miyu's figure for a minute. She was terribly beautiful. Much, much more beautiful than before.

He couldn't help but be captivated w/ her looks and w/ her body. She was wearing her night gown which was quite see-through. It was color purple that fitted her well. Her buttocks were formed great as well.

"_Wow…This Miyu in front of me is truly a goddess. She's darn beautiful! HUH? Sh!t why the heck am I thinking like this?" _

He shook his head and came back to his senses.

He carried Miyu gently, afraid to wake her from her beauty sleep. (BRIDE-STYLED LIKE) He walked towards the door, opened it and went in.

He then went up the stairs going to her room, even though he's quite drunk. He then reached his destination and went in the room. There, he placed Miyu in her bed. He opened the air-condition and placed a blanket on top of the sleeping beauty. He was about to leave, when he heard a voice calling him. "Ka-kana-ta"

He looked back and he saw "his" Miyu calling his name but her eyes were closed. He then went to Miyu and sat on the bed. He examined Miyu's face. She was freakin' beautiful. He caressed her cheek and then played w/ her hair gently. He couldn't help the fact that he's beside Miyu Kozuki right this moment, caressing her and keeping her warm. Miyu then turned to her side, where Kanata was. She hugged Kanata like a pillow, not really knowing it. Kanata blushed 12 shades of red.

He was like in heaven. He then looked at Miyu's face again. "Miyu, why are you that darn pretty huh?" He asked.

He then leaned towards her lips. An inch was left before he could touch Miyu's red lips, but he decided not to. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered something to her ear. "I promise I'll be here Miyu, whenever you need me, I'll be here for you. Sorry if sometimes I'm being cold to you. It's just that, I'm keeping this feeling inside me, that I don't want you to know or even notice. I hope you're dreaming of something great. 'Cause, if you're happy, I'm happy as well. I might not show it but it's true…Because I…Because…I….sigh…Good night, Miyu."

He walked towards the door and was about to open it but then he couldn't help himself, he glanced back at Miyu's sweet figure. He smiled. "Aishteru" He mumbled w/o any sound. Then he went out. He went to his place and he lay down. "Tomorrow will be a great day." He mumbled to himself, then he went to sleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! OH MY GOD! I'm like totally happy! I hope you all liked it! Thanks again to all who reviewed and will review! Flames-Suggestions-Comments are all appreciated here! Kinikilig akuh! Hahaah D


	7. The Unexpected Request

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected"**

**Chapter 7: "The Unexpected Request"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, Sorry if I'm quite late in updating this ficcy! Hahahaha….Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm totally screwed up. I don't know what to do anymore….sobs….anyway….SPECIAL MENTIONS….drum roll

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Jopay: _**Hehehehe…sure, ok lng! Take care! Uie, thanks sa review ahh! Hehe (",)

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf : _**Kakakilig tlga! Hahaha…khit akuh nga kinikilig ehh…thanks for the review!

**_Radhika best: _**I love yah 2! Thanks for reviewing! Promise I'll update as soon as possible! Hehehe

**_Lavander08: _**Hahahaha…..sure! Ok lng khit ganun itawag moh saakin..hehehehe…thanks for the review!

**_Dogxstyle09: _**I'm quite flattered! Hahaha…thanks for always reading my fics! Thanks sooo much for the review!

**_Isshin: _**Yay! Isshin! Hahaha….thanks for the review! Alam mo ang ganda nman ng ficcy moh ehh…anyway, I don't consider your review as a flame, because I know your intention, is to help me improve on my fanfic writing! Thanks! I love you and I totally miss u! Take care!

**_Ayumi-chan07: _**HUY! Hahahaha….at last nag review k rin! Thanks! I love u sooo much! Promise I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you tlga sa review!

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

He was like in heaven. He then looked at Miyu's face again. "Miyu, why are you that darn pretty huh?" He asked.

He then leaned towards her lips. An inch was left before he could touch Miyu's red lips, but he decided not to. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered something to her ear. "I promise I'll be here Miyu, whenever you need me, I'll be here for you. Sorry if sometimes I'm being cold to you. It's just that, I'm keeping this feeling inside me, that I don't want you to know or even notice. I hope you're dreaming of something great. 'Cause, if you're happy, I'm happy as well. I might not show it but it's true…Because I…Because…I….sigh…Good night, Miyu."

He walked towards the door and was about to open it but then he couldn't help himself, he glanced back at Miyu's sweet figure. He smiled. "Aishteru" He mumbled w/o any sound. Then he went out. He went to his place and he lay down. "Tomorrow will be a great day." He mumbled to himself, and then he went to sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**1 WEEK LATER**

It was a very nice morning for Miyu, for it was her photo-shoot day. She was really excited. She was chosen to be the head model of a popular company in the world of magazines.

She untangled her long blonde hair with her piki-piki brush. A smile was drawn on her face. She immediately took a shower and got herself a very cute dress.

After a few minutes, she was done. She hurriedly went down and took her breakfast. Her mom was quite surprised. Her daughter was in a rush and she ate like an elephant in front of her, she'd never seen Miyu like this. Mikee (sp?) just giggled mildly and then she continued her work in her underground lab.

Miyu's dad was reading the newspaper. He was a wide reader after all. After a while, Miyu went off, and went to her destination.

**AT PIKI-PIKI MAG. COMPANY **

Hours passed and it was time for Miyu's photo-shoot. She was actually working in PIKI-PIKI MAG. COMPANY.

Nervous, she opened the door leading to the photo room.

There she saw Ryan and he was in an athletic pose. He was actually part of the photo-shoot too. He was modeling the ADIDAS PIKI-PIKI RUBBER SHOES.

Miyu was amazed. _"Wow, Ryan's a natural!" _She thought.

After a while of waiting, it was Miyu's turn to step on the photo platform. She was terribly excited, nervous, delighted…in short mixed emotions.

"Ok! Miss Kozuki, I would like you to look like you're having a lot of fun. Your background is the beach alright!" The director announced.

Miyu just nodded. "And also, don't forget to feel sexy as well as to do sexier poses." He continued.

Miyu nodded once again.

"OK, LIGHTS, CAMERA, POSE!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thank you Miss Kozuki that was a great photo-shoot with you!"

"Ohh, thank you too!"

Miyu was very glad. She was happy that she didn't mess up the photo-shoot.

"Hey Miyu! Nice one there!" Ryan complimented.

"Ohh, thank you, well, you were great too!" She complimented back.

"Well, you looked really sexy with that bikini."

"Wha!" Miyu blushed. She was actually wearing this bikini and she looked sexy. Her abs were seen, her buttocks were very much shaped and her boobs where just perfect to look at! She was captivating!

Ryan just laughed. "Anyway, what are you going to do this summer huh?" Ryan asked.

"Well…I don't know yet…Maybe I'll spend time with my family, or go to beach with my friends, with you guys." She answered.

"Ohh? Well, that's great…umm…you see, my father owns this rest house right?"

"Yah!"

"Well, he gave it to me yesterday! I mean, it's already one of my properties." Ryan exclaimed.

"Wow!"

"Well, I was planning to have this vacation with my friends, I mean, you guys…at the PLUM BEACH. Also my property. Hehehe…" Ryan added while scratching the back of his head.

"Ohh…really? Well, that's great!" Miyu clapped her hands together with excitement. "I love to go on a vacation with you guys!"

"Great, umm, I'll just place a reservation for the private jet." Ryan said.

"Great...Umm...Ryan, is it ok to bring my Japanese friends with me, you know, Kanata and the others?" Miyu shyly asked.

Ryan had this certain kind of BAD thing in his mind upon hearing the name KANATA…He hated the person. He hated him, the way he act, the way he moves, the way he speaks with Miyu, the way…Ugh…in short, he hated him because he knew that he'll be the last person ever to let him love Miyu Kozuki. He was his rival!

"Well….ugh…--" _"What should I answer! Damnit! Ugh…"_

…..RING…..RING…..RING…

"_Yes! Saved by the damn phone!"_

His cell phone rang. It vibrated inside his left pocket. He was totally saved by the damn phone. He couldn't think of anything to answer Miyu's question. It was hard for him. That simple question was just too hard. Yes or No was the only expected answer from him. Well…he doesn't want Kanata to be with them, but he couldn't say no to Miyu, it was just not him.

He excused himself and he immediately answered his call and it was from his manager.

………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………..

Miyu was also in a rush. She quickly taped Ryan's back and waved her hand as a sign that she needed to go.

She winked at him and left.

………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………...SAIYONARA!

Ryan finished the call. He was relieved; it was like he was cornered wall to wall by Miyu's question.

He was irritated, curious, annoyed. Why would Miyu want to spend her summer with Kanata and her other Japanese friends?

He was totally confused. He knows that Kanata was Miyu's childhood friend, but at the moment she's already 19! She's not even a teenager, not a child. He was insecure.

…..RING…..RING…..RING…..

It was another call, but it wasn't from the manager it was from Miyu.

Ryan gulped then answered politely.

"Ohayou…Miyu-chan."

"Ne-Ohayou…Um..Ryan-kun, what about the vacation, is it really final, 'cause, I'm at home now and I'm about to tell mom and dad about the plan."

"Well, of course it's final!" Ryan answered.

"Well…I'm just making sure…and umm…how about my Japanese friends, I mean they're your friends too right?"

"ugh-ugh"

"Well?"

"uhm…"

"Can they come?"

"SU-SURE!" Ryan was shocked with his uncertain answer. He wanted to say NO, but he can't.

"Yay! Thank you Ryan-kun!" Miyu was delighted.

"No problem..Miyu-chan."

"Arigato!...Sayonara! Ryan-kun."

"Sayonara Miyu-chan."

Miyu ended the call and Ryan, still confused. Still, mad…Still insecure.

"_Nani? Why did I accept! Why does she want that…that…Kanata to come with us? It's alright, if Nanami, Aya, and the others would come, but not Kanata! Sh!T…But still, why am I feeling like this way? Ryan, keep yourself together. Nobody owns Miyu-chan, not even KANATA… NOBODY!..."_

He thought for a while…

"_not even ME…"_

He sighed.

Those last 3 words were still haunting him.

…not even me…

…not even me…

…NOT EVEN ME...

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **This ficcy is sooo lame…I know that! Hahahaha…well it's more like a RYAN POV….anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, and will review!

Hope you guys enjoyed this ficcy…Ryan's pov is really needed in this fic. It's just part of the story. Thanks again! God bless everyone!

-flames-suggestions-comments are all appreciated her!


	8. The Unexpected Decision

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 8: "The Unexpected Decision"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes:** SSSOOOOORRRRYYY if I'm late AGAIN in updating this ficcy…it's just that I'm quite busy...hehehe….Anyways, I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this ficcy, after this chapter…sooo please review and give me feedbacks if you still want this ficcy to continue! Thanks for reviewing! Haahaha…the 7th chapter was soooo lame..hahaha…'cause KANATA, wasn't in there, but still I really need to write those kinda' things…it's just part of my story, BUT STILL…THANKS FOR REVIEWING! tears of joy…..Thanks! Arigatou! To-sha! Shie-shie! Anyoung! SALAMAT!

((drum-roll))

**_Dogxstyle08: _**Thanks for reviewing..please stay tuned!

**_Jopay: _**Hehe…Don't worry and2 na c Kanata sa chappy na toh! Take Care!

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf: _**Thanks soooo much! I appreciate every review you've given me!

**_Lavander08: _**Hahahaha….you made me laugh soo loud! OO nga noh, c Ryan! Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**_Radhika best: _**Thanks for reviewing! I'm quite flattered! Heheheehe….

**_Amrutha: _**Hahahaha…thanks for reviewing!

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"_Nani? Why did I accept! Why does she want that…that…Kanata to come with us? It's alright, if Nanami, Aya, and the others would come, but not Kanata! Sh!T…But still, why am I feeling like this way? Ryan, keep yourself together. Nobody owns Miyu-chan, not even KANATA… NOBODY!..."_

He thought for a while…

"_not even ME…"_

He sighed.

Those last 3 words were still haunting him.

…not even me…

…not even me…

…NOT EVEN ME...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What?" Kanata was terribly shocked.

"C'mon! We'll have fun, I promise!" Miyu was really convincing Kanata.

"Nah! Count me out!" Kanata coldly answered.

"AWWW…..Kanata!"

"((SIGH)) _Why is that RYAN with us? Urrrr…" _Kanata Thought. " O------o"

"O!"

"Ok!" Kanata exclaimed.

"YAY! Kanata, thank you! Umm….The vacation is on Sunday. We'll be back on or before July 12."

"Hmph."

"Ok….bye! Goodnight!" You could hear the long sound on the other line, meaning Miyu ended the call.

"If it wasn't for that blonde, I would've agreed. Darn!" Kanata thought out loud.

He immediately went to his room and prepared his luggage for the said vacation.

**ooooSUNDAYoooo**

"Hey Miyu!" A certain brunette waved her hand.

"Oi! Nanami!" The blonde waved back.

Along with Nanami were Aya, Nozomou, Christine and of course Kanata. Miyu was delighted that all of them came and agreed to her invitation…well except for one, Santa. His passport wasn't fixed yet. He still needs to sign a lot of papers and attend a lot of interviews. And so, he can't come with the gang, which was so sad for him.

Ryan and his friends were also part of the vacation trip. They all rode the private jet of Ryan and in surprise, all of them fit in. There were lots and lots of comfortable chairs where all can relax during the trip. Karaoke's, TV's, PS2's, etc. Nanami sang her favorite song. Aya was writing down notes for her next play production; the two lovebirds which are Nozomou and Christine were sleeping comfortably. Miyu was just so happy in her seat. She really dreamed of this kind of vacation, a vacation with her friends. After 3 hours of travel, they reached their destination. Miyu clasp her hands together, she was amazed at first sight of the enormous beach, with white sands, tall palm trees, clear blue seas, great view and much, much more than she had expected. They walked their way to their cottages, no I mean to their hotel. Actually there was this resort. They all checked in, their rooms. Only two persons per room, and so they grouped themselves. There were 9 of them. Ryan has his own room and so 8 of them were left. Nanami and Aya were together, so is Nozomou and Christine. Jane and Mike were also together. And so that leaves us to the last 2 persons, which are Kanata and Miyu. They had no choice but to agree. They all got their key cards and went straight to their rooms.

"_Oh no, I'm in the same room as Kanata…"_ Miyu thought, while following Kanata. Both were seeking their room. Room 1201.

After a while of looking, they found their room. The hotel was really big. The hallway of the hotel was like walking down an endless road.

"Here we are." Kanata coldly said.

Miyu just nodded in respond.

Kanata inserted the key card and a green light appeared. It meant that it is ok to open the door already for it was unlocked. Both got in and arranged their things in their respective cabinets. Miyu kept quiet. She was feeling a bit nervous but then again happy. She was with Kanata again. She thought of the times they shared the same room too, before. And also, how they laughed and enjoyed each other's presence. After a while, Miyu couldn't last any longer of this silence. She wasn't comfortable of this kind of atmosphere. She glanced at Kanata who was also arranging his things in his cabinet. "Kanata…"

"Yup?" Kanata answered.

"Uhm…This room is big isn't it!" _What the heck was that kind of question! Baka Miyu!_

"Yea…"

"Uhmm…Kanata, this is the room they call the Suit? Right?" _of course this is! Duh! Miyu!_

"Uhuh…"

"Um—" Before she could ask another stupid question of hers, Kanata cut her short.

"Miyu, I think you shouldn't ask questions that you already know the other's response.

"Huh?" Miyu was quite confused.

"I mean, duh, Miyu, I know you know that this room is the Suit and I know that you already slept in this kind of rooms, when you were in America…"_Far from me…" _Kanata thought, and then he came back to reality. "And so, there's no need in bugging me with those questions." Kanata continued.

"…." Miyu was quite embarrassed and also hurt.

"C'mon, let's check out the room. Stand up!" Kanata commanded Miyu.

"You check it out yourself! You jerk!" Miyu scowled.

Kanata just ignored her. But he knew that the words he said to her, which he really didn't mean, hurt her. "C'mon!"

Miyu sighed loudly and stood up. "Yeah…yeah…"

Both looked around the very big, I mean VERY BIG room they were staying in. There were 2 bathrooms, with 1 large bathtub and a shower too…the toilet bowls were cleaned thoroughly. There were also 2 big wide-screened TV's. Also there were large armoires. And there was this ONE large king-sized bed. Miyu looked for the other bed but still there was only ONE bed she could find.

"Wha-what…"

"Yup, ONE bed." Kanata answered Miyu, even before Miyu could ask.

"But-but…"

"We just… need to… sleep… together…Miyu." Kanata assured her, while blushing a little…Miyu not noticing it, of course.

"_Sleep with Kanata!" _It took her some minutes before the words of Kanata could sink in.

"NANNNIIIII!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…( not yet assured )**_

**Author's Notes: **I know….tsk…cliff hanggy! Hahaha…sorry, but I really want this chappy to be more exciting..

Anyway, thanks for the reader's who reviewed and will review! Sorry for some mistakes…..Also, please stay tuned…flames-reviews-comments-suggestions…are all appreciated here! Thanks again!


	9. The Unexpected Timing

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 9: "The Unexpected Timing"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes: **Soooooooorrrrrrrryyyyy for the late update! (NAKAKAHIYA NA SA INYU EHH!)……sorry! Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed! Every review was truly appreciated! I promise this next chappy will be much cliffier… (wahahahahaha)…and also exciting' of course! OOOOPPPPSSS…Before I forget…SPECIAL MENTIONS……

((Drum-roll))

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Sorry….sa late update! Thanks pouh for waiting and always reviewing! Hahahaha…!

**_Jopay: _**Oo! Hahaahah…excited ka tlga ahh…! Hahahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf: _**Sorry…for the late update! Thanks for patiently waiting for the next chapter…Thanks also for the review!

**_Amrutha: _**Hahahaha..I love your reviews haha…it always makes me laugh..You really hate Ryan..do you! Hahahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

**_Miyoko Nomiya: _**Uie! Beshie! I labyu soo much! Wahahaha…nagbabasa k pla ng fanfictions! Anyway...Thanks for reviewing!

**_Mahati: _**Thanks for reviewing! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO IMPROVE!

**_Raizel Joyce: _**Talaga! Kinikilig ka! Hahahaha…akuh rin ehh, kahit akuh pang nagsususalt nito! Wahahaha…anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**_Kzel08: _**Thanks for reviewing! Sarap nga siguro sumakay sa isang private jet noh! Hahahaha…anyway, thanks for reviewing sa mga fics koh!

_**THIS NEXT CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO All OF YOU! THANKS AGAIN!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Both looked around the very big, I mean VERY BIG room they were staying in. There were 2 bathrooms, with 1 large bathtub and a shower too…the toilet bowls were cleaned thoroughly. There were also 2 big wide-screened TV's. Also there were large armoires. And there was this ONE large king-sized bed. Miyu looked for the other bed but still there was only ONE bed she could find.

"Wha-what…"

"Yup, ONE bed." Kanata answered Miyu, even before Miyu could ask.

"But-but…"

"We just… need to… sleep… together…Miyu." Kanata assured her, while blushing a little…Miyu not noticing it, of course.

"_Sleep with Kanata!" _It took her some minutes before the words of Kanata could sink in.

"NANNNIIIII!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Nooooo……wayyy!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Woooh…keep it down Miyu, I'm just like, in front of you!" Kanata shouted back.

"Ohh…yeah! I don't want to sleep together with a dork like you!" Miyu shouted back again.

"Really? Well, goody me, 'cause I don't want to sleep with a blondie like you!" Kanata exclaimed once more.

Both were really mad. You can feel Miyu's outrage by just being with her in that 1 room. Kanata was really annoyed too.

"_I didn't really want to come here! Why the heck should I stay with Miyu in 1 room and then in 1 bed! Ugh…" _Kanata thought.

"_Ugh…That stupid Kanata! He's such a dork! I can't sleep with him! I already agreed to stay with him in 1 room but in 1 bed! Ugh…that'll be too much for me to handle!" _Miyu thought.

"_What now Kanata! Should I apologize…No! She was the one who started it all! Ugh…but still…(sighs)…We can't be like this the whole time…Someone should really apologize…Ugh……Ummm……What now……Ugh……The heck……Grrr………Alright! I'll do it, God damn it!" _Kanata thought.

"_It's his fault! (sighs) I can't be with him like this forever…I should…apolog—"_

"Hey Miyu…" Kanata mumbled, while his back facing Miyu.

Miyu just faced him.

"Umm…I'm…Uhm…Sorry…for umm..acting such a dor—" Kanata was cut.

"No! I should be the one to apologize to you. I'm sorry for shouting at you and saying words I never mean to say." Miyu bowed down in front of Kanata.

Kanata was surprised. He never knew Miyu would change. I mean, she changed a lot for him. She was still bubbly but quite mature. He smiled and then cupped the chin of Miyu.

"Nah! It's alright. I was shocked too…seeing this ONE bed." Kanata said.

Miyu just nodded. She never knew that Kanata can be gentle at times.

Kanata was feeling the awkwardness between them, their lips, inches away, he moved, almost to close the gap between their lips, but…………

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Somebody was at the door.

Miyu stood up, her face all red. She knew that Kanata tried to kiss her and that she would let him. She quickly opened the door and there she saw a handsome guy.

It was… "Ryan!"

"Ohh…hi there Miyu." Ryan greeted.

"Soo…what's the matter?" Miyu asked.

"Matter? Ugh..yeah matter…uhm…Is there some problem?" Ryan questioned.

"Problem..what problem?" Miyu was confused.

"Uhm…problem like..uhm…one be—" Ryan was cut, a certain brunette guy spoke.

"No there's no problem." Kanata assured Ryan.

Ryan ignored him.

"Sooo….Miyu, is there any?" Ryan asked Miyu again.

"Uhm..(She looked at Kanata…)..No…There's no problem in here." Miyu answered.

"Really? Uhm..ok…Just tell me if there's any." Ryan smiled.

"Sure..thank—"

"There won't be any." Kanata assured him once again.

Ryan ignored this once again and smiled at Miyu.

"I'll be going now." Ryan said. Then Kanata closed the door.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Kanata, what was that for?" Miyu suddenly asked. She was shocked.

"Nothing." Kanata answered.

"bu-but.."

"I said it was nothing!" Kanata exclaimed.

Miyu just kept quiet and then she went to the bathroom.

"_What's the matter with you Kanata! Ugh…why should I act like that in front of her! Grrr…I just couldn't help my self a while ago. Why should I always act like a stupid dork in front of her!" _Kanata thought.

(INSIDE THE BATHROOM)

"_What's the matter with Kanata? Is there some angst or something between the two? (SIGHS)…Soo…what now? Nanami told us that we'll just meet later at dinner…Maybe I should just…"_

…………………………………………………………………………

Miyu went out of the bathroom. She went to Kanata who was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Kanata." She called.

"What?"

"Uhmm…Want to go out?"

"Hmm? Go out with you?" Kanata asked.

"Yeah…I mean, go out literally…I mean…"

"Sure!" Kanata faced her and smiled.

With this, Miyu blushed and then she nodded.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"Uhm…How about a walk…at the beach..." Miyu suggested.

Kanata nodded and then they went out.

**AT THE BEACH**

Miyu and Kanata walked side by side.

"Soo, Miyu, why do youw ant to go out all of a sudden?" Kanata asked.

"Uhm...Ijust want to see the beauty of this place." Miyu chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yup! You know what; I just want to thank you." Miyu blushed a bit.

"Thank me? Why?"

"Well, I know that you prefer to stay at home than going on a vacation with me…" Miyu smiled at him.

"Well…"

"Uhmm…I mean, with us, going on a vacation with us, your friends."

Kanata just laughed… "Of course!"

"Ohh…" Miyu's head was down.

"Of course, I would rather be with you on a vacation than staying at home." Kanata stopped and looked at Miyu deeply.

"Huh?" Miyu looked at Kanata the same way. The wind blew and it brushed Miyu's long blonde hair. The water also covered her feet. There was silence for a while. You could really imagine this scene like the ones in the movies. Lovers at the beach then the sun, setting, revealing its true natural beauty, the waves were beautiful, the wind brushing the leading lady's hair and stuff…yeah, you get it right….But there's this one thing that's different……….They're not lovers…

"Miyu, I've got something to tell you." Kanata broke the silence.

Miyu just looked at him, strangely but lovingly.

"It's this feeling, I have….you see, uhm…" Kanata started to stutter.

Miyu, still looking at him. Curious…

"It's this feeling Miyu…I can't help it, I don't even know why I'm feeling this…fe-feeling...Ugh…It's—" Kanata was cut…

"MIYU!" A certain brunette shouted, while running towards them.

Kanata and Miyu looked at the brunette.

"Nanami!" Miyu greeted.

She was definitely bad at timing. Kanata rolled his eyes and then looked at Nanami. He glared at her.

Nanami saw this and she then wore a –oh-no-bad-timing-look-…

Miyu noticed this and then asked her if she's alright. Nanami just nodded.

"Well, what's the matter?" Kanata asked.

"Well, Ryan and the others said that it was dinner time already…" Nanami answered.

"And also, after dinner, they planned to play a game of cards in Christine and Nozomou's room." She continued.

"Really…Well, we better get going.." Miyu clasped her hands. She was really hungry and she also wanted to play cards.

They nodded. Miyu walked side by side with Nanami, and Kanata following them.

"_Nanami! What the heck with you! Ugh…" _Kanata thought.

"C'mon, Kanata, walk faster, they're all waiting!" Miyu waved her hand. They were like miles apart. Kanata was just lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah! Coming!" Kanata answered back.

Nanami knew the problem.

"_Oh…dear Kanata, sorry…God damn it…Why am I always wrong in timing! (sighed) "_ Nanami thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **I hope you liked this chapter! Damn, he was already going to confess….but Nanami, was really in wrong timing! Hahahaha...Anwyay, thank you to all who reviewed and will review! FLAMES-SUGGESTIONS-COMMENTS will all be appreciated here! Stay tuned ayt?

PEACE-OUT!


	10. The Unexpected Arguement

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 10: "The Unexpected Argument" **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Like what I said, I would UPDATE every WEEK! Hahahaha…Soo Yeah, Thanks for all who reviewed! Anyway, I hope all of you guys would like this 10th chappy….We're almost there…Hahahaha…Every review was appreciated!

((DRUM-ROLL))

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Sorry….sa late update! Thanks pouh for waiting and always reviewing! Hahahaha…!

**_Jopay: _**Oo nga! Wahahha…Kainis noh! Perot hat's just how the story should go! Wahahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf: _**This is the chappy you've been waitin' for! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Amrutha: _**Hahahaha..I love your reviews haha…it always makes me laugh...You're sooo mad at Ryan! Hahahaha…Well thanks for reviewing!

**_Raizel Joyce: _**Talaga! Wahahahaha….Kakainis nga noh! Well, here's the next chappy, enjoy ka SANa! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Kzel08: _**Sayang nga noh! Timing nila d tama ehh! Hahahahaa….ohh well, Thanks for reviewing!

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Hahahaha…thanks tlaga! I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWS! Thanks for always reading my fics..hehehe…!

_**THIS NEXT CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO All OF YOU! THANKS AGAIN!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

They nodded. Miyu walked side by side with Nanami, and Kanata following them.

"_Nanami! What the heck with you! Ugh…" _Kanata thought.

"C'mon, Kanata, walk faster, they're all waiting!" Miyu waved her hand. They were like miles apart. Kanata was just lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah! Coming!" Kanata answered back.

Nanami knew the problem.

"_Oh…dear Kanata, sorry…God damn it…Why am I always wrong in timing! (Sighed) "_ Nanami thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Christine & Nozomou's Situation)

"Ohh My God! This room is sooooooo Big!" Nozomou exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I think it's just big as my bathroom." Christine said while unpacking her luggage.

"Ohh yeah! Well, at least we still got this room, thanks to Ryan!"

"Nozomou, c'mon, let's look for our beds and our cabinets. We need to place all our clothes somewhere you know." Christine sighed.

"Ohh…OK!" Nozomou replied.

Then the two lovebirds looked for their so called BEDS…

After a few minutes….

Christine screamed.

Nozomou in the other hand, ran to Christine.

"What's the matter?" Nozomou panted.

"Well, lo-look!" Christine pointed the ONLY BED in front of her.

"Yeah…soo what's the matter with that bed huh?" Nozomou looked confused.

"Darn it! Can't you see, there's only ONE bed?" Christine managed to hit Nozomou with her fist.

Nozomou growled in pain…

"C'mon, dear, let's just face the fact that we will have to sleep together..." Nozomou said, while caressing his head.

Christine blushed furiously.

"You-you mean, it's alright!" Christine pouted.

"Of course! Don't worry, just trust me…ok?" Nozomou said while looking deeply in Christine's eyes.

Christine blushed sooo furiously and that she fainted.

Of course Nozomou, being the gentleman, he catched her before she could even touch the ground.

He carried her and placed her fainted body on the bed.

"_Christine, just trust me, ok…" _

………………………………………………………………….

After a few hours of rest, the gang proceeded to their meeting place. They would be having their dinner.

Nozomou arrived with Christine, Santa with Aya and Ryan, and Nanami with Miyu and Kanata. The other members arrived too.

They ate a lot of food. Lobsters, Shrimps, Roasted Duck, Salads, different kinds of Cuisines, ETC.

They loved their meal. Everyone was bloated.

"So Miyu? Are you going to play cards with us?" Ryan asked.

"Of course!" Miyu stood up, her hands on her waist, and everybody sweat dropped.

"Yeah, we can see that you're really excited." Nozomou chuckled.

"Well, I want to play too." Christine exclaimed.

"Me too!" Nanami said.

"Well, I think everybody's gonna join, right!" Santa said.

"Nope, I'm gonna pass this one." Kanata stood up, his hands in his pockets.

"What? What do you mean pass?...You-you can't!" Santa faced Kanata.

"Why? Is there something wrong if I won't play? Huh?" Kanata glared at Santa.

"Well, c'mon man, it's like a game for the whole gang, and whole means you're in it!" Santa explained.

"Hn!"

"Ok, let's just say, our Kanata here, doesn't know how to play cards…and so, he of course, wouldn't want to play….Let's just say it as common sense." Ryan laughed.

Kanata glared at Ryan. He hated him.

"Yeah! So That's why!" Jane chuckled.

Everybody laughed, except for Miyu, Nanami and Santa.

Kanata got mad. He quickly went to Ryan and glared at him deadly. He was about to punch him when Santa stopped him.

"No, Kanata!" Santa forced himself to stop the mad Kanata.

"Well, what are you about to do to me?" Ryan glared at Kanata.

"STOP!" Miyu yelled.

Everybody kept silent, even Kanata and Ryan kept quiet. They all looked at Miyu.

There was SILENCE of course……………………

"Ok, you Ryan you, I'm going to join this card game of yours, and if I win, I don't want to hear anything from you again! Hear that, jerk!" Kanata pushed Santa away and glared at Ryan.

"Hn, Let's just see if you could even win a single round, dork…" Ryan glared back at him.

You could really feel the aura of the two, soo mad and angry.

Everybody just stared at the both of them.

Miyu, was exhausted, she didn't like what was happening.

She ran off and went to her room.

"Miyu!" Everybody shouted.

"See what you've done, Kanata Siounji." Ryan glared at him for the last time and ran after Miyu.

Kanata just glared back at him.

"_What the heck's wrong with me! Ugh…Miyu, I hope you're alright! I just couldn't help myself a while ago. (Sighed)…" _

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **hey guys, I'm not sure if this story is worth reading….or worth givin' a review but please read and review! Again thanks to all who reviewed and will review! FLAMES-SUGGESTIONS-COMMENTS will all be appreciated here! Stay tuned guys!

PEACE-OUT!


	11. The Unexpected Duel

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 11: "The Unexpected Duel" **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Like what I said, I would UPDATE every WEEK! Hahahaha…Soo Yeah, Thanks for all who reviewed! Anyway, I hope all of you guys would like this 11th chappy….We're almost there…Hahahaha…Every review was appreciated!

ANYWAY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! JULY 15! HAHAHA…14 YEARS OLD ALREADY? AWWWW…C'MON!

((DRUM-ROLL))

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Akiko Cake: _**Hahaha…d pwede patayin eh…Kailangan xa sa story ehh…Thanks for reviewing!

**_Jopay: _**Hahahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf: _**Osss? Hahaha…Thanks! Love all your reviews!

**_Amrutha: _**Hahahaha..I love your reviews haha…it always makes me laugh...You're sooo mad at Ryan! I'm gonna think about Ryan's suicide for a while! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**_CutieYasha: _**Hahaha…thanks for reviewing! I labyu!

**_Kzel08: _**Yup! I'm actually doing it! And it's……HARD! Wahahaha!

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Hahahaha…thanks tlaga! I LOVE ALL YOUr REVIEWS! Sayang nga d sya MxR noh! Hahahaha…pero keep watch ahh..I'M THINKING OF SOMETHIN' TO HAPPEN! Wahaahaha!

_**THIS NEXT CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO All OF YOU! THANKS AGAIN!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Miyu, was exhausted, she didn't like what was happening.

She ran off and went to her room.

"Miyu!" Everybody shouted.

"See what you've done, Kanata Siounji." Ryan glared at him for the last time and ran after Miyu.

Kanata just glared back at him.

"_What the heck's wrong with me? Ugh…Miyu, I hope you're alright! I just couldn't help myself a while ago. (Sighed)…" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ryan held Miyu in his arms.

"Miyu, please, I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"No, it's not." Miyu answered.

"You're wrong; I wanted him to get angry…alright. I was such a jerk!" Ryan let go of Miyu's fragile body.

"But-But, Ryan…--" She was cut short by a gentle finger touching her lips.

"Ssshhh…let's go back now, alright. I'm really into playing cards." Ryan chuckled.

Miyu chuckled as well.

Both went back, holding each other's hand.

(AT THE BEACH)

"Kanata, what happened back there!" Nanami asked the brunette boy.

"C'mon Nanami, you saw us! Stop playing dumb…I was such a jerk!" Kanata held a stone in his hand and threw it into the deep sea.

"Kanata, let's go back. It's getting a bit cold in here." Nanami shrugged.

"You go back in there, Nanami, I'll just follow later." Kanata threw another stone.

"C'mon…Let's go! I'm gonna kick your head with mah Karatedo!" Nanami's stance was ready.

Knowing that he has no choice, he threw the last stone in his hand and went back to the hotel with Nanami.

(HOTEL)

"We're back!" Shouted Nanami.

"Good! C'mon, let's go to Christine and Nozomou's room. They're starting already!" Aya exclaimed, pulling both Nanami and Kanata to their friend's room.

(CHRISTINE AND NOZOMOU'S ROOM)

"Ok! I win!" Miyu stood up, her hands both on her waist, laughing evilly.

Everybody laughed as well. They were having fun.

Kanata saw this and he was quite depressed. He knew that it was Ryan who comforted her and not him by her side.

Nanami noticed Kanata's loneliness and so, she pulled him into the group.

"What are you doing Nanami?"

"C'mon now!" Nanami kept pulling while Kanata kept grasping for something to hold on.

"Stop Nanami…"

"NO!"

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Nanami won.

"Well, Kanata's here already!" Nozomou exclaimed.

"You're late Kanata!" Christine said.

"Well, anyway, good thing we kept your cards in that blue box, go and get them. You can join us now." Jane said, while pointing at the blue box, near the cabinet.

"Well, who's next!" Ryan shouted.

"ME!" Miyu placed her card upside down and there, she won again!

"The gods love you Miyu!" Christine jumped for joy.

"You again!" Jane gave her bet to Miyu.

"Of course! I'm just too lucky!" Miyu laughed.

"Not anymore…"

SILENCE…………

Everybody looked at the brunette guy near the cabinet, and there, they saw Kanata…

He was the one who mumbled those words.

"We'll let see, Mr. Kanata Siounji! Let's duel!" Miyu challenged Kanata.

"Why not, Ms. Kozuki!"

"Stop!" A certain brunette guy again shouted.

"What's the matter, Ryan?" Miyu asked.

"How about you and me, Kanata, let's have a duel." Ryan smirked.

"You challengin' me?" PUH-LEASE…" Kanata joked.

"C'mon, you're not a coward, aren't you? Or maybe are you!" Ryan joked as well.

Everybody stared at them both.

Both laughed and then agreed.

"But there's something I want you to know if I win…" Ryan grinned.

"And what is that!" Kanata raised his brow.

"Well, as you can see, we would pick a paper in our little blue box later…ayt?"

"What do you mean!"

"I mean, in each paper, there will be a name written on it. And whoever name we pick, we would sleep with him/her tonight. It could be a guy or a girl." Ryan smiled.

"Again?"

"Yup, Again!"

"_I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS" _Nanami thought.

"Let's do this!" Both Kanata and Ryan exclaimed…ready to fight!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, I'm quite having an author's block..hahaha…sorry, if this chappy's lame…ayt! But please review! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! FLAMES-SUGGESTIONS-COMMENTS…will all be appreciated! PEACE-OUT AND HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! WEEEEE!


	12. The Unexpected Partner

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 12: "The Unexpected Partner" **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Like what I said, I would UPDATE every WEEK! Hahahaha…Soo Yeah, Thanks for all who reviewed! Anyway, I hope all of you guys would like this 12th chappy….We're almost there…Hahahaha…Every review was appreciated!

((DRUM-ROLL))

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Ellie: _**Uhmm…I think it's already understood…Anyway, a slight mistake there, but please, continue readin'…Thanks for reviewin!

**_Jopay: _**Hahahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf: _**Osss? Hahaha…Thanks! Love all your reviews!

**_Amrutha: _**Hahahaha..I love your reviews haha…it always makes me laugh...You're sooo mad at Ryan! I'm gonna think about Ryan's suicide for a while! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Kzel08: _**Hahahaha…you really wanna kill Ryan huh? Hahahaa…I'm really getting' WRITTER'S BLOCK….SOO yeah, I'll try my best!

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Hahahaha…thanks tlaga! I LOVE ALL YOUr REVIEWS! Sayang nga d sya MxR noh! Hahahaha…pero keep watch ahh..I'M THINKING OF SOMETHIN' TO HAPPEN! Wahaahaha!

_**THIS NEXT CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO All OF YOU! THANKS AGAIN!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Well, as you can see, we would pick a paper in our little blue box later…ayt?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in each paper, there will be a name written on it. And whoever name we pick; we would sleep with him/her tonight. It could be a guy or a girl." Ryan smiled.

"Again?"

"Yup, Again!"

"_I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS" _Nanami thought.

"Let's do this!" Both Kanata and Ryan exclaimed…ready to fight!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They battled! Both of them were determined.

Ryan was actually confident; he was used to playing cards after all. Kanata was not a card-player, but he sure is smart and lucky. He never lost in any card-game and so, he was totally confident, like Ryan.

Miyu was totally excited. She's good in card-playing, but she never won in any card-game between her and Kanata.

"Miyu, this win is for you!" Ryan winked at her. Actually only 30 mins had past, and Ryan's actually winning. Miyu was quite curious, because a while ago, she was the one always winning, and now…well, let's just say, Ryan's totally good, well…really good. He's a perfect opponent for Kanata.

Kanata was now struggling. He was waiting for the last winning card to appear, the only card that would conclude everything, the only card for him to win. But…unfortunately, it didn't come. Ryan won the game. Everybody had a good laugh.

"Well, like what we talked about a while ago is that...—" Ryan grinned.

"We're gonna pick a paper in that blue box." Nanami continued.

"Yup, you are correct!" Ryan smiled.

"Alright, let's get going…C'mon, let's pick now." Miyu excitedly exclaimed.

The first one who reached in was of course, the one that who lost, which is Kanata.

Next were Nanami, then Jane and Aya. Kanata was actually the one who chose the 3 people who'd pick.

They didn't open their papers first. They waited 'till everybody got their own pick.

5…4…3…2…1…0!

They opened their papers all together.

You could really see their faces…shocked happy, confused, sad, disgust, and other more faces that you would really laugh at.

Before everybody could say their partners, Ryan announced that they shouldn't. It should be a total surprise. Later at 12am, everybody should go to their perspective rooms…The rooms where their partners are. Actually the assigned rooms.

**12AM**

Nanami got her sweater and dressed up. She immediately went to her partner's room. Her partner's room was in 1201. She knocked at least 5 times.

The door opened and there she saw her partner…

"MIYU! You're still awake!"

"Yup! I was curious. I was actually wonderin' who my partner would be…" She giggled.

Both had a good laugh.

……………………………………………………

Aya dressed in her PJ'S and she went to her partner's room. Her partner's room was in 1203. She knocked only twice. Her partner was Mike, another of Ryan's friends. He was drowsy when he opened the door.

"Hey, uhm…you are my partner, you see." Aya shyly said.

"Ohh…really, you picked me?" Mike asked.

"Yup, is it alright?" Aya was actually nervous, well…BLUSHING! Hahahahaha…Well, yeah, she liked this Mike.

"Sure, well, I'm following the rules." He smiled. This made Aya calm down and she went inside with her dream boyfriend.

……………………………………………………

Jane wore her night dress. Well…actually it's not see-through, like what you guys are thinking, but of course, it was quite sexy.

She quickly went to her partner's room, in 1205. She knocked once. Her partner opened the door, with a rather contented look. It was…Kevin.

He was another of Ryan's friends. He really had this thing for Jane. He was actually as popular as Ryan. Well…Let's just say that, Jane also has these feelings for him. Both are just in denial! Hahahahaha…

"Soo…Shall I come in and have a slumber with you tonight?" Jane gently asked.

"Of course. It'll be my honor." Kevin smirked.

……………………………………………………

Well…The only one now is KANATA. He dressed up, then, went to his partner's room. Well…if you're all wonderin', there were no names in the paper…Only no. of rooms. This is really exciting, 'because even the one, who picked, wouldn't know who his/her partner would be. Thrill isn't it! Hahahahaha…

Well…Back to our KANATA…He went to room 1207. There he knocked at least 8 times, before his partner opened the door. He wasn't exactly excited at first, but then, hearing the footsteps getting closer, it made him quite excited.

"_I know that they changed their rooms, but I just feel it, I just know, Miyu…I know it's you!" _He thought…

The door opened…And there stood…

"Ryan!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hahahahaha…Twist huh? Hahahahaha…Hope you guys liked it! Next chappy coming next week, I guess! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! FLAMES-COMMENTS-SUGGESTIONS…will all be appreciated here! PEACE-OUT!


	13. The Unexpected Ryan

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 13: "The Unexpected Ryan"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Like what I said, I would UPDATE every WEEK! Hahahaha…Soo Yeah, Thanks for all who reviewed! Anyway, I hope all of you guys would like this 13th chappy….We're almost there…Hahahaha…Every review was appreciated!

((DRUM-ROLL))

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Hymna Lyrica: _**Thanks for reviewin'! Jope you liked the chappies!

**_Jopay: _**Nakakatawa b! Hahahahaha! Sige, tawa lng! Thanks sa review ahh!

**_Lil cherry blossom wolf: _**Really! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for handin' a review!

**_Amrutha: _**Hahahaha..I love your reviews haha…it always makes me laugh...You're sooo mad at Ryan! Thanks sooo much for the review!

**_Kzel08: _**Hahahaha…you really wanna kill Ryan huh? Gosh, I'm scaarreed! Don't poison me please! Hahahahaha! Thanks for the review!

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Osss! Hahahahaha! Kinakabahan b! akuh nga rin eh…naeexcite rin akuh! ANYWAY TC! Thanks for the review!

_**THIS NEXT CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO All OF YOU! THANKS AGAIN!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Well…The only one now is KANATA. He dressed up, then, went to his partner's room. Well…if you're all wonderin', there were no names in the paper…Only no. of rooms. This is really exciting, 'because even the one, who picked, wouldn't know who his/her partner would be. Thrill isn't it! Hahahahaha…

Well…Back to our KANATA…He went to room 1207. There he knocked at least 8 times, before his partner opened the door. He wasn't exactly excited at first, but then, hearing the footsteps getting closer, it made him quite excited.

"_I know that they changed their rooms, but I just feel it, I just know, Miyu…I know it's you!" _He thought…

The door opened…And there stood…

"Ryan!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Huh!" A sleepy Ryan replied.

"Y-y-you!" Kanata stepped back. He was actually surprised.

"The hell! You! ARRGH…" Ryan growled.

Kanata only gave him a weird look.

"What! I thought you were…somebody else." Ryan reasoned out.

"Well, I thought too, that it wouldn't be…you." Kanata answered.

"Well…howdy-hoho…I'm terribly sorry, for being your sleep partner."

"Hah! Yeah, you've been forgiven...Dude."

With that, Ryan slammed the door, leaving Kanata, in his pj's, carrying a pillow, looking soo cuddly and cute... (aww...you get the picture!)…alone in the dark corridors.

"The heck, what should I do now. Somebody's occupying my room...Darn it...I mean our room…uhm...me...and uhm…Miyu…"

Kanata thought for a while.

"_If I'm not the partner of Miyu…then who! What's happening to Miyu now! Darn it, I should've agreed. DARN RYAN!" _

The door suddenly opened, revealing a pouting Ryan in front of Kanata.

What now!" Kanata questioned.

"Well…come in." Ryan answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Duh! Are you dumb? I said come in."

"…"

"Kanata Siounji, the dumbest guy in the world…argh…you ARE my partner, then come in. We should abide by the rules, yah know." Ryan sighed.

"Argh…Yeah, I get it damn…" Kanata went in.

He saw a big king-sized bed. Lots and lots of things were scattered around, it was actually a suite only for the owners…something like that, and so, in short, the room was magnificent!

"Soo...what do you think?" Ryan asked.

"It's…uhm…huge." Kanata was still stunned by the humungous features of the room.

"Yeah...I know."

There was silence…

"So…what now?" Kanata asked.

"We sleep."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Duh!"

"What! Together!"

"I guess."

"Darn!"

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret what I've done, introducing such a dorkish game." Ryan said.

"Yeah."

Ryan then lied on the bed and arranged his things to place. Kanata just followed.

"Soo…what now?"

"Sleep you pathetic creature." Ryan mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing…I just…"

"You just?"

"Miyu…"

Hearing this, Kanata then became serious. They were already lying down on the bed.

"What about her?"

"Well…I like her." Ryan confessed.

"What!"

"Well…didn't you hear me?"

"I mean…how come? Why?"

"You see Kanata, me and Miyu stayed together for a long time. Actually, when the time she was born, we were already friends. Well...maybe our parents but still, I became a model, and then not realizing, a certain blonde haired girl showed up in a photo-shoot, and bualla…Miyu…my childhood friend, became my partner in modeling." Ryan explained.

There was silence…

"And soo…?"

"I like her Kanata."

"_WHOW! How come Ryan's acting like this? Is he really like this when it's night time? He would let out his feelings and tell his deepest most secret to the person whom he has the slightest bit of friendship with! He likes Miyu…I don't care. It's just that, why is Ryan telling these things to ME!"_

"And…I 'm gonna tell her what I feel…" Ryan continued…This struck Kanata.

"You're gonna!"

"Yes. You know Kanata, if you're true to your feelings, you should say it out loud."

"…"

"You know what I mean, don't you? You're smart." Ryan said, while keeping the book that he was reading a while ago, inside the counter-closet, next to his bed.

"I-I do."

"Well…It's not that you should tell your feelings all at once…I mean, there should be time for this and that…"

"Yeah. I guess." Kanata replied.

Then, Ryan, turned to his right, showing his back to Kanata. (He's wearing pj's also…)

"…"

"And…I think, the time has come…for me to tell…." He continued…

"…"

"Goodnight…Kanata." He closed the lamp and went to sleep.

"…" Those words sunken in Kanata's mind. He wasn't sure what he's hearing was true. Well…actually, he wasn't really sure; if the Ryan beside him is the Ryan he first met…before…

"_I guess…It's really your time…to tell your true feelings, Ryan…I guess…I can never tell out mine…'cause, my time was already up…I didn't even cared to say it out loud…you win…" _And that, he closed his eyes and went to his dreamland.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys…awwwww! I know…It was a different Ryan out there…but I just really wanted to show you guys, who the real Ryan really is. I like him…It's just that, for him, It's hard to take off his mask, around the people who are still wearing them. Hahahahaha! Lessons learned right? Anyway…Thanks for those who reviewed and will review! Love lots! We're really almost there! FLAMES-SUGGESTIONS-COMMENTS…will all be appreciated here! PEACE-OUT!


	14. The Unexpected Revelation

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 14: "The Unexpected Revelation"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Like what I said, I would UPDATE every WEEK! Hahahaha…Soo Yeah, Thanks for all who reviewed! Anyway, I hope all of you guys would like this 14h chappy….We're almost there…Hahahaha…Every review was appreciated!

((DRUM-ROLL))

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_Myxavier: _**Yeah! I remember you! You always make a wonderful review before…but then you stopped…and now you're totally back! Great! Kala koh d moh na tatapusin eh? Anyway…thanks for reviewing!

**_Anime-gal: _**Poor Kanata! Hahahahaha! Don't worry…the story will get deeper and deeper! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Jopay: _**Hahahahaha! Let's just see what'll happen! Pati nga aku naeexcite eh!

**_Kzel08: _**Wow! There's a new KZEL08 here! You're gonna change your mind huh? Hahahahaha!

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Hindi ah! Kaw tlga oh! Hahahahaha! D xa GAY! Anyway…Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

_**THIS NEXT CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO All OF YOU! THANKS AGAIN!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

Then, Ryan, turned to his right, showing his back to Kanata. (He's wearing pj's also…)

"…"

"And…I think, the time has come…for me to tell…." He continued…

"…"

"Goodnight…Kanata." He closed the lamp and went to sleep.

"…" Those words sunken in Kanata's mind. He wasn't sure what he's hearing was true. Well…actually, he wasn't really sure; if the Ryan beside him is the Ryan he first met…before…

"_I guess…It's really your time…to tell your true feelings, Ryan…I guess…I can never tell out mine…'cause, my time was already up…I didn't even cared to say it out loud…you win…" _And that, he closed his eyes and went to his dreamland.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey guys! C'mon let's swim!" Miyu suggested.

"Hmmm? Well? Kanata?" Ryan looked at Kanata…waiting for his answer.

"Huh? Well…" he then looked at the cute Miyu who was mouthing –yes-…to him.

"If Miyu wants it…Then why not?" Kanata smiled at Miyu who smiled back.

"Well…Alright…What time?"

"How about later…4pm?" Aya said.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" Everybody agreed.

Actually…they were all around a certain table in a fancy restaurant fronting the beachside. Last night was actually fun for all of them. Miyu played pillow-fights with Nanami…Aya just slept wonderfully…Santa well…he has his own world…and then...Kanata and Ryan…they talked about things and that they became friends.

………………………………………

It was time for them to go to the beach. Miyu wore her pink spiral bikini…Nanami wore her straight bathing suit and Aya…well…She just wore the dress-like bathing suit.

"Gosh Nanami…You look great!" Miyu complimented. They were dressing up and preparing in Nanami's room.

"No Miyu! You are! You're sexy!" Nanami through back.

"Of course!" Aya agreed and Miyu…well…she blushed.

………………………………………

"Hey! Kanata? You're working out huh?" Ryan said.

"No."

"What! How come? Your…Body…?"

"Hey man! This guy is born sexy…" Kanata joked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Then both just laughed at each other.

……………………………………

**BEACH**

They all met up down at the beach. Of course…everybody was totally stunned with Miyu and Kanata's body. Hello! Like…Miyu's a model…duh! And Kanata…well…he's just purely sexy! Hahahahaha! Miyu's curves were perfectly shown. Her beauty was seductive! Her hair was just plain straight at top but curvy at the bottom. Kanata….well…still the unruly hair was in place. Ryan…well...he's got abs as well. Nanami had her hair tied at the back and Aya still…the same…the braid thinggy! Santa…still the same and the others were just gorgeous.

"Wow Miyu! You look…well…uhm…how do I say this?" Jane looked at Miyu…top to bottom.

"Jane…you look good as well." Miyu complimented back.

"So…anybody would like to play…beach volley?" Nanami shouted.

"OF COURSE!" Everyone exclaimed.

They played in 4 teams. Ryan's Team…Kanata's Team…Nanami's Team…and Jane's Team.

Ryan's team is composed of:

Ryan

&

His best pal…Mike…

Kanata's team is composed of:

Kanata

&

Miyu

Nanami's team is composed of:

Nanami

&

Aya

Jane's team is composed of:

Jane

&

Santa

…………………………………………

They played and played…and the teams that were in for the finals are Ryan's team and Kanata's team. Believe it or not…Miyu's great in playing volleyball and so is Kanata. They have this kind of teamwork. Ryan and his pal were also great! Both became the capt. And asst. capt. of their university.

The FINALS started.

Miyu was the first one to serve…She threw the ball high and then gave the other team a jump serve of her own style.

Ryan caught the ball and then Mike made the set and of course Ryan then spiked the ball hard to the certain position of Kanata…which who got the spike and made the set and Miyu spiking it once again and…aww…you get the picture right?

At the end…with the score of 28-26…Kanata's team won. Both were happy of course. Their prize was the free ZAGU from their friends.

They all had fun at the beach. They played volleyball…and then…spin the bottle and other more games under the sun.

…………………………………………

It was time for them to go back to the hotel. It was actually 6:00pm…it was the time where the sun would already start to set.

Miyu wanted to stay for a while and Kanata as well. Both sat together…enjoying the view. The sun was soo magnificent. Actually there was this kind of silence…

"Miyu." Kanata started the conversation.

"Hn?"

"Uhm...what if somebody likes you?"

"Likes me? Well…it'll be a great pleasure of course." Miyu smiled.

"Uhm…I mean…what if one of OUR friends likes you."

"Well…uhm…"

"I mean…loves you."

"Ohh? I'm not sure…why?"

"Would you love him back?"

"..."

"…"

There was this awkward feeling between the two.

"Why are you asking me these questions Kanata?"

"Well…uhm…"

"Why?"

"_Darn! What now!"_

"Kanata?"

"Ryan likes you." Kanata said…his head…down to the ground.

"Re-really?"

"…"

"Well…"

"Miyu…do you like him back?"

"R-ryan?"

"Yes…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! So what? Do you like him back?"

"…"

"Y-you do…don't you."

"No!"

"Then what?"

"How could I love him Kanata? If I'm falling for you…" Miyu stood up, she started to walk away.

It took a couple of seconds before the words sunk in Kanata's mind.

"_How could I love him Kanata? If I'm falling for you…" _

"Wait! Miyu!" he quickly stood up and started running after Miyu…

"_Darn! What was I thinking! I should've just told her the truth!" _

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **hey guys! I'm not sure if you like it? Wow! Kanata's really a scaredy-cat type huh! Poor Miyu! She was the one who had the gut to confess! Hahahahaha! Next chappy coming up next week! Soo…Stay tuned ayt! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! PEACE-OUT!


	15. The Unexpected Expectations

**DAA! DAA! DAA!**

**Title: "The Unexpected" **

**Chapter 15: "The Unexpected Expectations"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA!...SOOOO DON'T SUE ME ONEGAI!

**Author's Notes: **I'M TRULY SORRY!!! LATE UPDATE! DARN! SOOOORORRRRRYYYYY!!!!! I wasn't really sure if you guys wanted me to continue...so I took a time off, and that off became longer than expected, ayt!? Sorryyy!!! Anyway, thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! This chappy could be the end, soo sit tight!

((DRUM-ROLL))

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_XxYuki26747xX: _**I'm glad you liked it! I hope you'll like the next chappy as well! SOOORRRRYYY for the late update!! Thanks for reviewing!!

**_Kanata n Miyu ROK: _**Hahahahaha! Really? I'm sorry for making Kanata like that! Hahahahaha! Thanks for the great review! Sorry too for the late upate! Hope you'll enjoy this chappy!

**_Tender Rose: _**Thanks soo much for reviewing! Soorrryyy also for the late update!! Hope you'll enjoy reading the next chappy! TC too!

**_Critique: _**Really?! I'm soo soorryy for the OOCCNESS! Sooorryyy also for updating late!! Hope you'll forgive me! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for a great review! I'll remember what you said! Don't worry; I'll try my best to put them all back together! Thanks again!

**_Myxavier: _**Thanks soo much for understanding! Goshness!! Late update!! I'm truly soooorrrryyyy!!!! Anyway, thanks for the good critique! Hahahahaha! You're one of my favorite reviewers and so, I hope you'll like the next chappy! Hope it's worth reading and waitin'! Thanks again!

**_Jopay: _**Thanks sa pagwawait! Grabe!! SOOORRRRRYYY!!! Hope this chappy is worth readin'! Tgal moh naghintay! Sooorrryy!!! Thanks na rin pouh!

**_Kzel08: _**Talaga lng ah! Hahahahaha! Grabe! SOORRRRYYY!!! Late na suuper ung update koh! Pero I hope you'll like it! Thanks soo much for the great review!

**_Dogxstyle09: _**Thanks sooo much sa paghihintay! OMG! Sorry tlga! Ang tgal koh mag-update noh! Hahahahaha! Sorry! Anyway, hope you'll like the next or maybe the last chappy! Thanks again!

_**THIS NEXT CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO All OF YOU! THANKS AGAIN!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

…………………………………………

It was time for them to go back to the hotel. It was actually 6:00pm…it was the time where the sun would already start to set.

Miyu wanted to stay for a while and Kanata as well. Both sat together…enjoying the view. The sun was soo magnificent. Actually there was this kind of silence…

"Miyu." Kanata started the conversation.

"Hn?"

"Uhm...what if somebody likes you?"

"Likes me? Well…it'll be a great pleasure of course." Miyu smiled.

"Uhm…I mean…what if one of OUR friends likes you."

"Well…uhm…"

"I mean…loves you."

"Ohh? I'm not sure…why?"

"Would you love him back?"

"..."

"…"

There was this awkward feeling between the two.

"Why are you asking me these questions Kanata?"

"Well…uhm…"

"Why?"

"_Darn! What now!"_

"Kanata?"

"Ryan likes you." Kanata said…his head…down to the ground.

"Re-really?"

"…"

"Well…"

"Miyu…do you like him back?"

"R-ryan?"

"Yes…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! So what? Do you like him back?"

"…"

"Y-you do…don't you."

"No!"

"Then what?"

"How could I love him Kanata? If I'm falling for you…" Miyu stood up, she started to walk away.

It took a couple of seconds before the words sunk in Kanata's mind.

"_How could I love him Kanata? If I'm falling for you…" _

"Wait! Miyu!" he quickly stood up and started running after Miyu…

"_Darn! What was I thinking! I should've just told her the truth!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"MIYU! WAIT PLEASE! You didn't let me finish!" Kanata came running towards Miyu. He was feeling guilty. He didn't like what was happening to the both of them now. Miyu then made a stop on her tracks. She didn't look back but showed that she was listening.

"Miyu, listen, I asked you that because I was afraid of whatever your answer would be. I wanted to know if you have feelings for him or not…" Kanata started.

"I don't right! I've answered your question already." Miyu butted in and started to walk away once again, but a certain hand caught hers and its grip was tight…real tight.

"Miyu, let me finish. I was afraid, alright. I needed to know if you loved him back for I was afraid of rejection coming all the way from you and that all my efforts would be just trash and soo I started with Ryan's love for you. And now, that I know whatever you're feeling; I just want you to be mine. That's all. Since the very first day I met you. I have loved you. Until now, of course. Soo Miyu, please, don't be mad." Kanata explained. He looked at her beautiful orbs. It was the first ones that caught him off guard. He fell for those orbs, and then for her hair, her luscious lips, her body and most likely…all of her! Miyu looked at Kanata the same way. She reminisced every single experience they had. A tear dropped out of her eye. She just couldn't help to keep her feelings anymore. She couldn't keep all the tears from falling. She was touched, yet guilty. She said those things to Kanata who seemed to love her still. She couldn't endure the feeling of love now and all other feelings of hers. I t was hard, but beautiful.

"Ka-kanata…"

"Ssshhh…Miyu, I love you…" Kanata brought Miyu into a tender embrace. She hugged back and that made Kanata feel pleasured.

"Kanata, I love you too." Miyu replied. She embraced her prince tight. She didn't really want to let go. She knew she wanted more, and surprisingly, that more was given to her. Kanata kissed her passionately. They kissed like there was no more tomorrow. Miyu lips let Kanata's in. They entwined their tongues that gave all their emotions out. After a minute, which seemed to them as hours, they pulled back for air. Kanata wore his smirk and Miyu, her angelic smile. They knew what they were doing was kinda off, but they were lucky for their friends weren't there to see them do those PDA…but hey! They were wrong!! Their friends, all of them, were there! Their mouths wide open; their eyes were almost coming out! Miyu of course gasped. She was blushed madly that her cheeks turned into strawberries. She didn't really expect their reactions. Kanata too was shocked. Everybody then laughed. They all went to the hotel, all of them with happy faces of course. Ohh, don't forget the blushes too.

…………………………………………………

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey guys, why did you even have to do this?" Miyu asked.

"C'mon! We know everything, from the beginning! This party is worth it!" Nanami answered.

"Really? Thanks again guys!" Miyu said happily. Their friends arranged a party for Miyu and Kanata. They got everything that they needed. Drinks, food, games, etc.

"Hey, Kanata, congratulations. I knew you would end up together with Miyu." Ryan tugged Kanata, who seemed to be wondering if he really is saying the truth.

"C'mon now, don't give me that look. You deserve her and she deserves you." Ryan said. It was some kind of compliment.

"Really now? Are you sure?" Kanata tugged back.

"Yeah! Stop teasing me." Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah…" Kanata laughed. They were all having lots of fun. Miyu went out for a while at the balcony. There she gazed at the stars above her. She was happy. Kanata saw her go and he followed her. He tapped Miyu on the shoulder and smiled at her.

"Miyu…are you having fun?" Kanata started.

"Yup."

"Well, uhm…are you happy?"

"Yup."

"No…I mean…not the party but…with me?"

"Yes, I've answered your question already, right?" Miyu giggled.

"Ohh? Sorry for asking again. I was just making sure." Kanata said.

"You're funny Kanata. I'm not used to this kind of personality. You were different back then. You were a snob, a strong snob, a cute snob, a loving snob!" Miyu laughed. Kanata then looked at her lovingly.

"Don't worry, I won't change…I'll still be myself." Kanata answered Miyu. He then hugged her and both of them gazed at the stars together. A flash of light was seen up high and they already knew what it was…it was their alien friends…their UFO'S were great above. They were forming some kind of message…Both smiled when they read it together…

_-EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!-_

"_YEAH! THE UNEXPECTED…" _Kanata thought.

"_YEAH!" _Miyu thought as well. It was like they were sharing the same thoughts. Both then looked at each other with great curiosity…

"I WASN'T EXPECTING SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN MY LIFE…I LOVE YOU!" Both said…

They enjoyed the night party. They knew that there would be more challenges to come and they were certain that both of them would be together…'till the end…

_**END OF STORY…**_

**Author's Notes: **I'm sooory for the late update, but hey! I hope you guys loved the ending! Hahahahaha! At last! Hahahahaha! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and will review!

**AYUMI-CHAN07**

**FUNKY RADZ**

**BAN101**

**LIL CHERRY BLOSSOM WOLF**

**ISSHINU**

**DOGXSTYLE09**

**KZEL08**

**JOPAY**

**08**

**ZEYT**

**MAHATI**

**MIYOKO NOMIYA**

**AMRUTHA**

**DERIVEDCON**

**AKIKO CAKE**

**RAIZELJOYCE**

**HYMNA LYRICA**

**CUTIEYASHA**

**XXYUKI26747XX**

**KANATA N MIYU ROK**

**TENDER ROSE**

**CRITIC**

**MYXAVIER**

**ANIME-GAL**

**ELLIE**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO GUIDED ME THROUGHT THIS STORY!! I LOVE YOU LOTS!!! PEACE-OUT!!! **


End file.
